I Know You
by LoveBackwards
Summary: After The Beach. Zuko realizes how close he and Ty Lee really are, but there's so much going on with Mai and The Day of The Black Sun approaching. Ty Luko
1. The Race

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I know, I am a huge Zutara fan, but I really think Ty Luko is cute, too. Don't flame if you don't like the ship! This takes place after The Beach.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter One: The Race

Zuko sighed. He, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had just returned home from Ember Island. He couldn't help but think about the night before they left. Mai had forgiven him, she was probably afraid to lose him, Azula was still coldhearted, and Ty Lee was still overactive. It was like everything was back to normal. Well…normal for _them,_ anyway.

He sat up from his bed and got ready for breakfast. Azula had two large guest rooms for Mai and Ty Lee. They were staying for a while. He wasn't sure why they stayed in the palace, but he was sure Azula had her reasons. He walked to the dining area and sat near Mai.

"Morning, Zuzu. I'm surprised, you overslept." Azula looked across the table with a smirk.

"I was tired." Zuko said coldly as he began to eat. He had actually been up for a while, he was just thinking. So much had happened in the past few weeks.

"From what? Doing nothing since you got here?" She continued. Even if they were forced to live together, nothing beat seeing Zuko mad. To her, anyway.

"Guys, let's just enjoy the food! I love the palace's breakfast! How about you, Mai?" Ty Lee tried to avoid an argument.

"I guess." Mai responded in her usual bored tone. Ty Lee frowned at her answer. "Zuko, do you want to do something today?" Mai looked up to him, Ty Lee smiled. She loved seeing her friend happy, plus breakfast was going to go a lot smoother…hopefully.

"I don't know, Mai. I might be to busy doing nothing!" Zuko stood up and stormed off. Azula smirked.

_Nothing beats Zuzu angry. _She thought to herself as she smirked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko sat at the garden, well one of the many, and continued to think. He was never so confused in his life. There was the whole thing with his uncle, and then there was Mai. And then…_Azula_. It seemed the only person there was no awkwardness with was Ty Lee. Then he thought back to what she said on Ember Island.

"_I know you."_ He sighed. He might have denied it that night, but he knew it wasn't true. Ty Lee and he were close as children. Not as close as Azula was, if Azula could be close, but close. They were friends. Zuko would rather spend his time with her than the other two. Mai was practically in love with him, at the time, he wasn't really interested in girls. And Azula was, well…Azula. His crazy, possessive, annoying sister. Just then Ty Lee cart wheeled toward him.

"Hi Zuko!" She had a smile on her face, as usual.

"Hi." He continued to lie on his back and stare at the clouds.

"Whatcha doing'?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Thinking." He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"About…?" She continued to stare at him.

"Nothing, Ty Lee! Nothing!" He sat up. She could be so irritating! She slightly frowned and looked to her feet. He saw her eyes show a little disappointment. He sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's Ok!" Her usual grin returned. She was always so…perky.

"Good." He began to return to his thoughts,

"Hey, Zuko?" She looked back down at him.

"Yes, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked, trying to be calm.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked, face still full of excitement.

"Aren't we a little old for games?" His face was still stern as he spoke.

"Oh, come on. It could help take your mind off all the stuff that's been bothering you! I know! We could race!" Her grin grew wider, which Zuko thought was impossible.

"No, Ty Lee. I don't want to race." When they were younger, they always did. They went from the garden threw a maze of hallways to the main entrance, and back. Ty Lee usually beat him, she was always athletic, he had to struggle to get as built as he was. Now he could probably beat her, but that wasn't the point. He just didn't want to.

"Are you afraid to lose…Zuzu?" Ty Lee knew how to get him to race. She knew him.

"No, I just don't want to." He responded. He was competitive, but he couldn't let her convince him.

"The words of a sore loser." Ty Lee sighed dramatically.

"Fine! We'll race! If I win, though, you'll leave me alone!" Zuko stood up.

"Ok, but if I win, I can spend as much time as I want with you for the rest of the day!" Ty Lee grinned. "I mean, _when_ I win."

They both got ready, and then ran. They bolted through the garden and into the palace. They were both side-by-side. Ty Lee was impressed. They ran passed the bedrooms and through the main hallway. They reached the main doors. Ty Lee was growing tired; she was also surprised that Zuko didn't seem to break a sweat. They turned and ran. They passed Mai, who gave a suspicious glare and walked in the direction they were running. Ty Lee was at least a foot behind Zuko, she never saw him run so fast before. They were almost at the garden when Ty Lee did a few backhand springs and leapt in front of Zuko. She fell straight to the ground, panting, Zuko almost right after her.

"I win." She panted. They looked up and saw Azula staring down at them.. Zuko was actually smiling, something he hadn't done in a while. He was having fun, until he saw Azula, then it faded. His face went hard.

"Aren't you a tad old for races, Zuzu?" Azula taunted. Zuko stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Shut up, Azula. What do you want?" He stared into her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Mai said she was looking for you, so I thought I'd spend some time with Ty Lee." Azula smirked. Then Mai came into view.

"Hi, Zuko. I thought we could go somewhere today. Anywhere to get away from this palace." Mai said as she approached. "I think it could help get rid of some of your stress." Zuko stared. Ty Lee had basically said the same thing. Did he really look that stressed?

"Uh…yeah, sure. Let me change real quick." Zuko walked off. Mai glared at Ty Lee before following. Zuko was _her_ boyfriend. Ty Lee had like ten. She loved Zuko. Ty Lee was just a flirt. But would she be like that with Zuko? No. Ty Lee was one of her best friends. She would never do that to Mai. But she couldn't help but be suspicious.

"So, Azula, what do you want to do?" Ty Lee asked.

"Why don't we go for a little walk?" Azula smirked. She loved watching Mai get jealous over Zuko. Watching her get jealous over Zuko with Ty Lee. _That _ was interesting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai had her arm wrapped around Zuko's. They were at a fine jewelry shop. Mai wasn't much of a shopper, but it allowed her alone time with Zuko. She had plenty, but there was never enough for her. They had been in the shopping area for hours.

"Zuko, look at this." Mai held up a piece of jewelry. It was a simple ring. It was gold with a dark red stone in the center.

"You want it?" Zuko asked. He hated shopping, probably more than most things, so he just wanted to leave.

"No, why don't we head back?" She asked. She could tell he was as bored as she was.

"Yeah." He already started walking out the door, pulling her along.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked through the main doors. While they made their way through the main halls, they walked into Azula and Ty Lee.

"Hello Zuzu, Mai." Azula greeted.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled, only to hear his echo in the empty hallway.

"How was your date?" Ty Lee interrupted.

"Fine, Ty Lee." Mai responded. Her friends loved to torture her about Zuko. Well, Ty Lee didn't really mean to, but Azula did. It was already near sundown.

"Look, I'm going to my room. See you later Mai, Ty Lee." Zuko pecked Mai on the cheek and went to find his room. It was the only place to get away from Azula.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Ty Lee couldn't get to sleep. She was wide awake. She knocked on Azula's door. Azula slowly opened it.

"Yes, Ty Lee. This better be important." Azula said coldly. She wasn't one to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd talk to you unt-" Azula shut the door in her face.

"Only wake me if it's a _real_ emergency." Azula said through the door. Ty Lee sighed. She walked to Mai's door.

"What do you want, Ty Lee?" Mai asked with her flat tone.

"Well, I thought we could talk." Ty Lee grinned.

"Goodnight, Ty Lee." Mai shut the door. Ty Lee sighed. She made her way to her room. She would probably stare at the ceiling for hours before falling asleep. On her way to her room, she noticed a small light at the end of the hallway. She walked up to it. She wasn't sure whose room it was, so she slowly knocked and slid the door open. She looked and saw Zuko meditating. He looked so calm and relaxed. His eyes were closed as he breathed with the fire. She sat on the edge of his massive bed,

"Hi Zuko!" She said loud enough to make him jump.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" He asked, annoyed, as he realized who it was. He sat back down.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and Mai and Azula shut the door on my face. I saw your room and came in and decided since you were up I'd talk to you." She replied, rather quickly.

"So what made you think you could talk to me?" He asked coldly as he began to meditate again.

"I won the race." She grinned.

"Oh." He couldn't find a good answer. There wasn't one. He made a deal and he was a man of his word.

"Burr….it's SO cold in here! I guess not to you because you're a firebender and stuff. But to me, it's freezing. Do you know this one time, when I was in the circus, I-" she stopped babbling when a black shirt hit her in the face. She pulled it off and looked at it, then up to Zuko. He threw it at her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ty Lee asked.

"You said you were cold." Zuko sat on the other end of his bed. There was no point in trying to meditate now.

"Oh, thank you." She said, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, I never knew you were into black." Ty Lee said as she pulled the shirt over her head. Zuko rolled his eyes. She always seemed so full of life, sometimes too full of life. Like right now. In the middle of the night.

"I'm not. It's more of an…alter-ego type thing." Zuko smiled as he thought back to the Blue Spirit.

"You had an alter ego? What was it? Would I know about it?" Ty Lee gave him her attention, she loved stories.

"Well, yes, I can't really tell you, and odds are, you heard about him." Zuko answered. He realy just wanted her to leave so he could go to bed.

"I won't tell a sould. Promise." Ty Lee smiled. When they were younger, Ty Lee kept secrets well, but now…now it was different. For half a year she was with Azula trying to kill him. She ran off to the circus, he was exiled. They weren't like they used to be. But yet, he still decided to trust her.

"It was…the Blue Spirit." Zuko didn't look in her eyes. He stared at the ceiling.

"You were the Blue Spirit! That's awesome! Tell me about it!" Ty Lee was usually the one talking, but it felt nice to just listen for once.

"I'll tell you one time. It has to do with Zhao and the Avatar." Zuko smirked again.

"You mean Monkey Face?" Ty Lee asked. It was the nickname they, along with Mai and Azula, had given him as children. He nodded.

"Well, Zhao had succeeded in catching the Avatar. I knew that would ruin any chance I had of returning hom…" Zuko went on to tell his story. (It's the episode The Blue Spirit if you want to watch.) It felt good, he had never gotten to tell anyone. It was barely a half hour. He looked over to Ty Lee who had fallen asleep. She always did have a short attention span. He sighed. When she was sleeping, she looked peaceful. Probably the only time she did. He tucked her under the sheets and went to the opposite side of his bed. It was big enough. You could probably fit five people in it without them touching. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I know it's not a big ship, but I like this right after Zutara (sorry Maiko, just not feeling it) so let me know what you think!**


	2. Day At The City

Dislcaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, sorry, but odds are, I never will

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, sorry, but odds are, I never will. (**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Two: Day at the City

Mai was quickly pacing through the halls of the palace. Zuko was always up at sunrise, it was at least three hours past, and he was missing from breakfast. Ty Lee was, too, which irked her more. She went to Ty Lee's room to find it empty, and then she went to all the gardens, there were at least twenty, and found nothing but workers. She then mentally slapped herself. Zuko was probably in his room, he probably just didn't want to see Azula again, and Ty Lee was probably in the city somewhere.

When she reached Zuko's room, she slowly opened the door. She saw a figure curled up in the blankets, it was wearing a big black shirt.

_It must be him. Why didn't I look here first?_ Mai thought as she approached the figure. It wasn't Zuko's. It had a woman's curves and a long brunette braid. Mai forcefully pulled the sheets down to the woman's waist before realizing who it was.

"Ty Lee!" She shouted. Zuko sat up immediately on the other end of the bed and Ty Lee yawned as she slowly sat up. She was used to being woken up from when she was in the circus.

"What is it, Mai?" She asked as she stretched her arms over her head. Zuko's eyes showed worry. How was he going to explain this?

"Why are you in my boyfriend's bed wearing his shirt?" She asked, and then she glared at Zuko. "Why is she in bed with you?"

"Mai, I came here when I couldn't sleep. We were talking and I guess I just fell asleep." Ty Lee said in her usual perky tone.

"Then why the hell are you wearing his clothes?" She was pissed. Ty Lee was one of her two closest friends.

"I was cold, so he gave it to me." She jumped out of his bed. Zuko was still realizing the situation as he rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was a dream.

"Likely story. Zuko, we're done. Ty Lee, don't talk to me ever again." Mai returned to her bored tone as she walked out of the room. Zuko sighed.

"Do you think she's really mad at me? It's not like we did anything." She sat next to him on his bed.

"Yes. How would it look to you? I mean Mai's just…" He tried to find the right word.

"Oh, you mean how's she's completely possessive and jealous over you!" Ty Lee finished for him. He never really thought of it, but yeah, it worked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He sighed. "Just give her like a half hour, and then I'll go talk to her." He knew Mai would listen once she cooled down. She would realize that he did nothing and give anything to be with him again.

"Ok! What do you want to do until then?" She stared at him as he leaned his back against his wall.

"Nothing. Just wait." He was tired and didn't have the best awakening. Then he wondered why he had slept so late. He had slept with Ty Lee until several hours after sunrise.

_Wow, it even sounds wrong…_ He thought to himself as he sighed.

"You need to smile more! You're always so sad! Think of anything fun you want to do right now and I'll do it!" She leaned in to listen to a response.

"Ty Lee, we're in the Fire Nation palace. There's nothing to do. It's just us, Mai, Azula, my father, and a bunch of servants. Face it, this place blows." He sighed as he turned his head away from her and to the window.

"Then let's get out of the palace!" Ty Lee's whole body perked up. "We could shop and go to a nice place to eat! And then we could….um…I don't know, we'll find something to do!" She clapped her hands together at the thought. Mai never did anything, unless it was with Zuko, and Azula wasn't fun to do anything with. Maybe talk once in a while, but that was it.

"I don't like to shop, there's plenty to eat here, and there isn't much else to do." Zuko turned back to face her. He watched her eyes turn to disappointment. He didn't like seeing Ty Lee sad. It was too…unnatural. She was close to him; it wouldn't hurt to spend a little time with her, at least until Mai would talk to him. "Fine, we'll go to the city for a little while. Then we'll come back here, Ok?"

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he rolled his eyes, before jumping off his bed. "I'll go get ready! Meet me at the main entrance in one hour." She skipped out of his room. He got the bath ready. It was going to be a lond day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Azula found Mai sitting under an old willow tree. It was where she, Ty Lee, and Mai used to play as children. Mai looked upset about something.

_I guess since I'm her friend, I should go see what's wrong with her._ She sighed as she walked towards where Mai sat. _Where's Ty Lee when you need her?_

"Hello, Mai." Azula took a seat on the side of her friend.

"Hi Azula." Mai didn't even look at her as she spoke; she kept her gaze forward.

"Look, you know I don't like it when people go around things. Just tell me what's bothering you so we can both move on with our lives." Azula said coldly. Mai didn't respond at first, she looked like she was thinking about what to say.

"I went to look for Zuko this morning." She paused.

"Yes, and?" Azula urged her to finish. She wasn't one to help with emotions, but she knew Mai already bottled up enough feelings.

"I found him…and Ty Lee." Her last words were almost a whisper.

"Oh?" Azula leaned in, now she was all ears.

"Yeah, they weren't holding each other or anything, they were at least five feet away, but she was in his bed with his shirt. I kind of broke up with him. Who does she think she is?" Mai then looked at her friend, who was smirking. Azula dropped her smirk when she realized Mai looked up at her.

"I don't know. Hm…looks like Zuko's busier than I thought. I mean, I know you and him have, but Ty Lee. She's pretty flexible, but you _are_ pretty loud." Azula put her index finger to her chin and looked up. She knew she wasn't helping the situation and that Ty Lee and Zuko would never do that to Mai, but it was fun to toy with emotions. Especially since she had none! Well, none she ever showed.

"Azula!" Mai slapped her friend in the arm and stood up. "Zuko would never do that to me!"

"Then why did you end it?" Azula cast Mai a malicious glare.

"I was mad at the time! I'm going to talk to him later!" Mai's arms were spread out at her sides.

"Who says he wants you back? I mean, like I said, Ty Lee is _flexible_." Azula smirked. Mai stormed off.

_I hope Zuzu attends dinner. Then I can have some real fun._ Azula stood up and brushed her pants off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ty Lee was skipping to the main entrance. Azula walked up to her.

"Where are you going, Ty Lee?" Azula played it dumb. She couldn't say anything about the morning's events. She would save that for later.

"Oh, me and Zuko are going to the city!" Ty Lee replied, oblivious to Azula's knowing.

"Oh, I see. Have fun with Zuzu then, if that's possible." Azula walked away. Ty Lee was confused, usually there were questions, but there was nothing. She was just appreciative.

"Let's go." She heard Zuko's dull voice say. She nodded and they both walked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai was in her room. Zuko should've been up to talk to her by now. She heard the door open and looked, only to see Azula.

"Hello, Mai. I see Zuzu isn't home yet." She sat on the edge of Mai's bed.

"You mean he left?" Mai directed all her attention to Azula. She wasn't the most reliable source, but she knew something.

"Oh, I thought you knew." Azula twirled her strands of hair with her index and middle finger. "He went to the city with Ty Lee. She must have done something to convince him to go. Zuzu isn't much of a shopper." Azula looked into Mai's eyes. She managed to block out emotion.

"He just…went?" Her eyes now revealed sorrow. They only did for a second. Mai knew she couldn't show to much emotion to Azula, she would only use it against her.

"Well, I didn't see him, but she certainly looked excited." Azula said casually.

_I saw it, Mai. You can't hide your sadness from me, I know you too well. It was only a second, but I saw it._ Azula smirked.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Mai." Azula walked out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ty Lee had dragged Zuko to any shop that looked nice. She tried on clothes, jewelry, anything! She was the exact opposite of Mai, but Zuko likes that she was so comfortable expressing herself, well most of the time. They were sitting at a table; it was near dinner, so they didn't eat. It reminded him of Jin. It was really awkward. Ty Lee had something to talk about, but it was a bunch of nonsense.

"So I was like…Zuko? Are you even listening to me?" Ty Lee leaned across the table. Zuko shook his head as his thoughts were broken.

"Um, yeah. I was listening." Zuko looked around, adjusting to his situation. He was really about to fall asleep.

"Oh, yeah? What did I just say?" She wasn't mad; she was kind of teasing him.

"You were talking about…uh…how some girl at the circus was like…something?" Zuko scratched the back of his neck as he looked the room. She giggled.

"You're cute when your nervous." She laughed a little more, and then blushed. Did she just say that out loud?

"I'm not nerv…what did you just say?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Nothing!" She blushed again, she answered a little too quick.

"Oh, yeah? Then why'd you answer so quickly? Are you getting nervous now, Ty Lee?" Zuko smirked. It was his turn to ask the questions.

"Well, I…uh…" She looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm right here, Ty Lee." Zuko held his smug look.

"Ok, I am a little nervous. But I need you to tell me something." She smiled a little.

"Ok, but if I answer your question, you answer mine."

"Fine. Do I look cute when I get nervous?" She smiled. Zuko blushed, she noticed. She put him in an uncomfortable spot. Good, he tried to embarrass her, so she did the same for him. The only difference, she succeeded.

"What? No! I mean…" He blushed more. "No, you look like Ty Lee. Now, answer my question." Ty Lee nodded. "Did you say I look…cute, when I get nervous?"

"Yes, I did, because you do!" She smiled. She was so open about things, so different than him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we head back?" Zuko still needed to talk to Mai.

"Ok, Azula's probably waiting for us to get back, too!" Ty Lee stood up.

"She knew we were gone? How?"

"I saw her and she asked."

_Shit. She knows and odds are Mai told her. I don't want to go home now…_ He sighed as they made their way back to the palace.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko and Ty Lee walked into the palace. No sign of Azula, Zuko let out a sigh of release, a little too soon.

"Zuzu, Ty Lee! Your back just in time for dinner. Mai and Father are waiting." Azula smirked. Zuko gulped. His father was going to watch Azula humiliate him. No! That couldn't happen! He would beat Azula at her own game!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Azula's a bitch, but how could I write this fanfic without her? She spices things up a bit! I'll start doing daily updates for this chapter if I start getting more reviews! So please Review! XD**


	3. Not Knowing Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Three: Not Knowing Why

Zuko went to his room to wash up before dinner. Since his father was there, he tied his hair back. He slowly made his way to the table. He sat near Ty Lee, a big mistake, but there was nowhere else to sit. Ozai was at the head of the table, and Azula and Mai were across from him and Ty Lee.

"So, Zuzu, what did you do all day?" Azula smirked across the table. Mai glared at her. She knew what she was up to and didn't like it.

"You know what I did, Azula, don't play dumb." Zuko remained calm. He knew that would piss her off more than anything.

"No, I don't. Refresh my memory." She stated coldly. She didn't like it when Zuko didn't let her comments get to him.

"Well, I went to the city with Ty Lee."

"What, sleeping in the same bed as her wasn't enough?" She saw Zuko's eyes narrow to daggers. Now things were going right. Mai looked down at her food. She just wanted to crawl in a hole.

"No, apparently not." He said coldly. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and he saw Azula get frustrated. That was enough for him.

"Children, stop!" Ozai yelled. The whole room fell silent. "Zuko, keep your love affairs to yourself and do not bring them to this table again!" Zuko nodded. Azula actually brought them, and both of them weren't even love affairs, but he was glad that Azula finally shut up. "I did not join you for dinner to hear about your personal problems! The rest of the meal will be eaten in silence!" And it was. Everyone was completely silent, there was nothing to say.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Zuko walked in Mai's room. She was sitting on her bed running her index finger along the tip of one of her knives before she realized he was there.

"Mai…I…"

"Zuko, it's ok. I was just really mad before. I'm over it. I know Ty Lee or you would never do that to me." She said as he sat at her side and held her.

"I'm sorry." H whispered into her hair.

"I already told you its ok, no need to go soft on me." She smirked,

"Just make one promise to me." He said as he played with her hair.

"What would that be?" Mai looked up at him but kept her head on his shoulder.

"Next time there's any problem between us, don't tell Azula." She smirked a little.

"Deal." She replied. He laid her down and began kissing her neck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi Azula!" Ty Lee was wandering through the halls looking for anyone to talk to, Azula showed up first.

"Hello, Ty Lee. Where are the other two?" Azula couldn't have fun if Zuko wasn't there to taunt.

"I think Zuko went to talk to Mai." She slightly frowned in disappointment. She didn't know why, but it bothered her when Zuko was with Mai,

"I see, they'll be busy." Azula saw Ty Lee look a little…jealous. She could have a little fun.

"Busy doing what? I mean, Mai will forgive him and they'll just sit and talk about nothing, like they usually do." Ty Lee figured out she said too much to show she was jealous. Now she was Azula's pawn.

"Oh, come on, Ty Lee. You really mean you can't hear them?" She smirked.

"Well…no. I didn't think they…" She looked to her feet.

"Oh, they have. Trust me." She smirked. Trust Azula…hmm, it somehow seemed hard to.

"Haha, yeah. They are together; I guess I was just being naïve." She walked away. She needed to get away from Azula.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko was in his room meditating. It was early morning, probably one or two in the morning, he couldn't sleep.

"Hello, Zuzu." Azula walked in and casually sat at the edge of his bed facing him.

"What do you want, Azula?" He kept his eyes closed as he coldly asked her the question.

"Can't I just want to talk to my big brother?" She smirked.

"No, you can't, because you're you and that would be…_nice_."

"Are you saying I'm a coldhearted bitch?" She made a fake puppy dog face. "Zuzu, I'm hurt. I guess not as hurt as Ty Lee, though." He slowly slit his eye open.

"What do you mean?" He didn't face her, if he showed too much interest; she would have a field day.

"Well, I just saw her in the hallways. She looked a little upset when you were 'making up' with Mai is all. I guess I just took it too seriously." She began playing with her strands of hair. Watching Zuko beat Mai and Ty Lee combined.

_Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula lies._ Zuko repeated the thought over and over. _Ty Lee and I are just friends. She doesn't want to be anything more, neither do I. _

"I mean, I don't see why. You aren't a great catch." She continued to watch her fingers twirl her hair. Zuko opened his eyes and sent her a harsh glare. "Sorry, Zuzu, did I strike a nerve, or is it all you've been holding back the past few days?"

"Azula, leave." Zuko stood up and pointed to the door.

"Oh, but Zuzu, I missed you those three years you were _banished_." Azula stood from his bed and smirked.

"LEAVE!" He yelled. Since he'd gotten back to the palace, he managed to keep his cool with her, but she just crossed the line. She was mocking him for his banishment.

"Sorry, do you not like talking about how Father burned and exiled you? My bad." Azula laughed as she left the room.

_Little bitch…_ Zuko punched his wall; he needed to let it out. He shot flames around his room, and then Ty Lee came in.

"Zuko? Are you ok?" She asked from the doorway. He jumped. He didn't even know she was standing there.

"Yeah…I-I'm fine." He dropped his fighting stance. It wasn't fine; Azula's words really got him this time. How dare she!

"You don't look it…" She frowned.

"I am, ok? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." He calmed his tone as he spoke.

"Well, I saw Azula laughing when she walked out of your room, so I thought I'd check on you." She looked to her feet.

"Do I look like a child, Ty Lee?" His voice was so low it startled her. He was pissed, she knew, but he _scared_ her.

"W-what?" She heard her voice crack as she looked up to him.

"I said do I look like a fucking child, Ty Lee?" He yelled.

"N-no…I just…." She was about to break down to tears. He never took his anger out on her, except on Ember Island, but even then she cried.

"Then I don't need you or anyone else to check on me like I am!" He yelled. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly paced away from his room. "I'm sorry." He mumbled after she left. He sighed. Everything always went wrong for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko woke at sunrise, to his relief. Something always went wrong when he overslept. He quickly got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Ozai wasn't there, thank god, and everyone was at opposite ends of the table. There was a lot of tension. He sat across from Azula, Mai to his right and Ty Lee to his left. Mai had her usual emotionless expression, he kissed her cheek after he sat down, Ty Lee looked upset, and Azula held a smirk.

"So, Zuzu, you decided to join us today?" Azula asked as though she were interested.

"Yes, Azula." Zuko responded calmly. He looked to Mai who kept herself quiet and Ty Lee who was staring at the ground. He sighed; Azula was going to have fun with this.

"I see. I hope I didn't offend you too much, Zuzu. I did hear you yelling something as I left. Do you want to talk about it?" She put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.

"No, you didn't. And my yelling is none of your concern." Zuko resumed eating. He wanted this to end.

"Well, I just don't think Ty Lee deserved it." She smirked. He glared at her.

"What happened with Ty Lee, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." He stated coldly.

"Nothing? Nothing? Here I am actually worrying about you, you scream at me and it's just nothing?" Ty Lee stood up and left the room.

"Ty Lee, wait!" Zuko chased after her. Azula smirked. _This _was the kind of morning she had been waiting for. Mai frowned and continued to eat. She would figure out what happened later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko slowly opened Ty Lee's door. She was sitting on her bed playing with her hair.

"Ty Lee…?" He asked quietly as he entered her room.

"What do you want?" She didn't even stop playing with her hair to look at him.

"Can we talk?" He sat at the foot of her bed. She put her braid down and looked at him.

"Talk." She said bluntly. He could tell she was upset.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You were just concerned and I flipped out on you." He looked into her eyes.

"It's ok, I did overreact a little. What did Azula say to you?"

"Just…some things." He looked back to the floor.

"Look, if you want to be forgiven, you need to tell me why you flipped out!" She had never been so demanding in her life. It shocked Zuko. She had always been the sweet, innocent child.

"She started mocking…my banishment and….my scar." Zuko finally finished.

"Oh, Zuko! I didn't know!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not your fault." He sighed, she was back to normal.

" I know, it's just Azula's so…I don't know." She couldn't say anything bad about her friend.

"A coldhearted, emotionless, psychopathic, possessive, demanding, needy, bitch." Zuko didn't even hesitate. Ty Lee smiled and nodded.

"So, did Mai forgive you?" She knew they were together again, but it was conversation. She wanted to talk to him; she didn't want him to leave her alone.

"Oh, uh…yeah. We're together again." It felt awkward telling her, he didn't know why.

"That's good. Mai's always happy when she's with you!" She put a fake smile on her face.

"I don't know, about Mai, I mean." He looked back up to her.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a confused stare.

"I'll tell you later. We'll talk in my room tonight. I need to go to one of my father's meetings. Deal?" He smiled a little. Her face lit up; she loved it when he smiled.

"Ok! Wait…what if Mai-" she was cut off.

"Don't worry about Mai. Meet me after dinner." He got up and left. She felt herself blush, but she didn't know why.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, there's not much of an Author's Note to put. They fought and made up and Zuko questions his relationship with Mai. Hm…? Review! XD**


	4. Completely Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Four: Completely Different

Dinner was silent. Ozai didn't attend, and Azula went with him to make plans for the approaching eclipse. There was a lot of tension between the three of them that were there. Mai was silently eating, Ty Lee made small talk here and there, Zuko usually responded with simple answers. Then, the meal was done. They never realized how quickly it passed without Azula.

"So, Zuko, do you want to go with my room with me? It's pretty boring with nobody there." Mai smirked a little.

"Um, I'm really tired, Mai. Maybe tomorrow night. I just want to go to sleep." Zuko stood up. Mai frowned and then her face went back to showing no emotion.

"I don't know, I might be busy tomorrow night, Zuko." Mai got up and stormed to her room. Ty Lee looked at Zuko with a confused stare. After Mai disappeared through the darkness of a hallway, Zuko signaled for Ty Lee to follow him. She followed him to his room.

"Why did you do that?" Ty Lee sat next to him on his bed. Her legs were crossed while his extended towards the foot of the bed.

"Do what?" He looked at her.

"You blew Mai off." She looked down to the sheets on the bed.

"Oh, well, I already made a deal to talk with you; Mai will live if I don't spend one night with her." He could tell the situation made Ty Lee uncomfortable. She hated sneaking behind her friend's back, even if nothing was going on. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather spend time talking with you than fuck her right…" He stopped himself. Did he seriously just say that out loud? He blushed; she let out a girlish giggle. At least he got her to laugh. For some reason, that made him feel better.

"Zuko, that's horrible." She laughed a little but. Then she lay on her side and rested her head on her propped up elbow. "So what did you want to talk about?" His head was right below hers; he rested it on a pillow. She began to twirl strands of his hair between her fingers, it seemed natural.

"A lot. It seems like you're the only one I can talk to in this nuthouse." Zuko sighed.

"What about Ir-" She stopped twirling his hair and froze. She knew that of all the horrible things she could've said, that was one of the worst.

"He refuses to talk to me." Zuko continued to look up at the ceiling, he couldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault…it's mine." He looked like he was about to break down and cry. He didn't, he just stayed silent.

"Please don't be upset. Iroh really cares about you, Zuko. He's just a little hurt." Ty Lee began twirling his hair again. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. What else is on your mind?" She really wanted to change the subject. She felt horrible for bringing it up. "What about Mai? You said you had problems with her."

"Yeah…" Zuko was relieved to have the subject changed, something he felt more comfortable about. "I mean, I do care about her, she's just so…"

"Possessive?" Ty Lee finished.

"Yeah. She needs to know _everything_. I can never do anything without being questioned! It's like we're freaking married!" Ty Lee felt the temperature of his face rise as he spoke; she assumed the rest of his body did, too. He was almost…pissed off at his relationship with Mai.

"How cute!" Ty Lee giggled. She had fun getting on his nerves sometimes. "I wonder who will be the maid of honor." Ty Lee removed her fingers from his hair and placed her index finger on her chin.

"That's not funny, Ty Lee." He said bluntly.

"I don't know…I think it'd be cute. I mean, I'd help with the preparations; of course, Mai can't do that by herself! Then you in your wedding robes and your hair all nice and tied back!" Ty Lee looked back down to him. He had a small smile on his face.

"I don't think that will happen soon." He was kind of joking about it, too. Ty Lee lay on her stomach and began tracing the pattern of his headboard. "Ty Lee, what happened?" He asked. It seemed random to her.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to face him.

"Three years ago, things seemed so great. My mother was alive, we were all so carefree. The only thing I had to worry about was playing dumb games with you guys." Zuko sighed. "Now, I need to worry about the fate of the world."

"No you don't. Just the Fire Nation." She was still looking at him as he continued to gaze at the ceiling.

"No, I think I made the wrong decision." Zuko now turned his head to face her.

"With what?"

"I betrayed my uncle, the only one who actually stood by me during my banishment. The Avatar won't learn firebending, the world will be screwed. If I would've helped him, he could have a chance." He continued to look into her eyes. She stared for a few moments.

"Zuko…it isn't your fault…the Avatar's is dead, anyway." She whispered.

"It is, Ty Lee, it is! It's my entire fault. I know he's alive! The waterbender had some special healing water!" Zuko sat up. "You can not tell Azula."

"I won't. Why don't you go back?" Her answer hurt her, but she sat up next to him.

"I can't. It's already too late. What am I supposed to do, walk up to them and say 'Hi, Zuko here'?"

"Look, whatever you do decide, I'll back you up. Promise." She smiled at him, he returned it. He didn't hold back, he just smiled. It felt good to once in a while.

"Thanks, at least someone has my back." He sighed as he lay back down. She joined him, this time on her back.

"Your welcome. I know that in the end, you'll make the right decision." She rested her hands behind her head.

"You sound like my uncle…" Zuko smirked. At least someone had good things to say.

"I sound like your old, tea-obsessed uncle?" She stared at him confused.

"No, I mean you always have something positive to say. I didn't mean you're some old tea man." Zuko faced her. They began to talk about nothing. It was easy for him to talk to her; she was a good talker, but also a really good listener. She always responded to whatever Zuko said. They talked for hours before Ty Lee sat up.

"I don't want to cause another problem; I should go to my room." She really wanted to stay and talk, listen. It helped her fall asleep. She felt better knowing Zuko was right there.

"I'll walk you. It's not like I have anything better to do." Zuko sat up and they walked down the hallway. They made sure to be quiet; the others had to be sleeping by now.

"Thank you." Zuko whispered as they reached her room.

"For what?"

"Talking and listening. I haven't really gotten to do that since I've been here." He looked around the hallway as he spoke. Azula was like a ninja to him. She was always in the shadows. Watching, listening, and waiting.

"Oh, well thank you for blowing your girlfriend off to spend time with me." She quietly laughed a little, and then she kissed him off the cheek. She walked into her room and shut the door. Zuko rubbed his cheek, where she kissed it, and stood for a few moments.

_She was thanking me…it was a goodbye kiss…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure standing in his open doorway. It was a woman, he could tell that much. She was leaning her body against the side of the doorway. She had her head down and her arms crossed, she had one foot against the side where her body leaned, causing her knee to stick out. Zuko sighed as he recognized the figure.

"What is it, Azula?" Zuko walked straight passed her and removed his shirt so he could go to bed.

"Zuzu, why must you do that to her? She likes you and you're with Mai. You actually refused Mai to talk with her. It's some sick twisted mind game…isn't it? I like it. You're more clever than I give you credit for." Azula walked away from the doorway and towards his bed.

"No, Azula, it's not a mind game, it's nothing. It has nothing to do with you." Zuko pulled down his sheets and sat at the edge of his bed.

"That's where you're wrong." Azula sat at the foot of his bed. "They're my friends, Zuko. Anything you say to either of them can and will get back to me. Just be smart about what you tell Ty Lee, she's a lot easier to crack than Mai." She laughed. "'Night, Zuzu." Azula walked out of his room. He stared at the doorway wide-eyed. She called him Zuko. For a moment, she was being serious. She was going to get into his mind and use everything he had against him! She was a bitch. He had to keep Ty Lee away from her, or at least try.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That morning was, once again, awoken with the sun. Just the way he liked it. He quickly got ready. He decided to practice bending instead of going to breakfast. Mai was probably mad at him, Azula would just be a bitch, and if he talked to Ty Lee, he'd somehow get in trouble. He walked to a sparring area outside.

He began to do the waterbending moves Iroh taught him, they worked really well in a Sing Se. Then he stopped. They were tainted now. He was so confused. Mai approached.

"Bored already?" She stepped out of the shadow the large tree above gave her.

"No, just confused." He sighed as he sat next to her.

"What are you confused about?" Mai looked at him as she leaned on his shoulder. He was really confused now. Did Mai want to _talk_?

"I just…I don't know anymore. I think I messed up in Ba Sing Se." Maybe she would give advice, or at least support and try to understand him, like Ty Lee did. This moment would tell him if Mai and he had a connection beyond physical.

"That's stupid. Of course you made the right choice. You're the prince again. Your father accepts you, the Avatar's dead." She lightly kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…I guess." He sighed.

"Are you busy?" Mai looked up to him.

"I am, I need to go do anything." He slowly got up and walked to the palace. She sighed. He seemed so different.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, after he was sure everyone was asleep; Zuko went to the prison chambers. He nodded to the guard, he had already threatened him once, and he shouldn't have to do it again. He approached his uncle's cell.

"Uncle, please, just look at me?" Zuko sat on his knees as he stared at his uncle's back through the bars. To his surprise, Iroh turned to face him.

"I am listening, Prince Zuko." He said bluntly. Zuko's lips curved upwards slightly, he had never been so happy to hear him talk.

"Uncle, I messed up. I made the wrong choice and did something I swore I'd never let myself do. I fell into Azula's trap. But the worst thing I did was betray you. You were a father to me, a real one. You stuck by me through all my stupid stunts, you tried to help me, and you did. If I didn't spend those three years with you, I'd probably be dead. I would never learn the difference between right and wrong. I learned it now, but it's too late." Zuko sighed; he saw a teardrop run down Iroh's face. "I'm going to speak with my father during the eclipse, and then I'm going to help the Avatar. I know he's alive, Uncle."

"My nephew, you have come a long way. I am deeply hurt by the decision you made, but I can see you are trying to make things right. I trust you and your decision. I intend on breaking out on the eclipse, how is not important. Meet me outside the palace directly after the eclipse." Iroh smile and Zuko nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle. I'm sorry." Zuko stood up, Iroh nodded. He was proud.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko ran to his room, quietly, he needed to get there before anybody could question him. The eclipse was in three days. He decided he would leave two notes when he left. One to Mai and one to Ty Lee. They would be two completely different notes that said two completely different things. He didn't want to leave Ty Lee, she said she'd come with him, but he didn't want to risk her life. It was funny how he could be so close to two completely different girls on two completely different levels. Mai and he had a physical connection, but that was it. Ty Lee and he shared a connection that was mental. She listened and understood what he was saying, and for some reason, he wanted to spend all the time he could with her. He sighed as he reached his room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**My shortest chappie yet! This is about the length of my other story's chapters, but it was just a filler chapter. It kind of starts to go with the episodes that follow, but of course I add my own little Ty Luko twist! Please review! xD**


	5. The Countdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is fan made

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is fan made.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Five: The Countdown

Zuko didn't get any sleep that night. It was like the official countdown. The sun rose, it was now three days he had left to prepare for the eclipse. He needed to get personal things together, with nobody knowing of course, figure out what he was going to tell Ozai, and write out those two damn letters. That would probably be the hardest. He sighed as he swung his legs over his bed. He began throwing some extra sparring outfits in a bag. He kicked it under his bed. He would do more at night, when he wasn't as paranoid.

XXX

"Hello, Zuzu. Rough night?" Azula smirked from across the table. She knew he was up to something. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even answer her.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what?" Zuko looked up to her, she rolled her eyes.

"Forget it; I'll torment you when you aren't so caught up." Azula sighed. "So, Mai, I notice you and Zuzu haven't been so close, is something going on?" Azula focused all her attention to her friend.

"No, we've just been busy." Mai said, she responded too quickly.

"Oh, come on, Mai. You can tell me. What did my moron brother do?" She rested her hand on her hand.

"I said it was nothing, he's busy and so am I." She was getting frustrated, but refused to show it.

"Very well, how about you, Ty Lee?" She looked to the opposite side of the table from Mai. "I haven't seen you around much. I did notice you got to your room very late last night. Are you seeing anyone?" She smirked.

"What? Me? No! I'm as single as they come! I mean…" She stopped herself from babbling. Azula smirked. Both of them were lying. Mai answered before she finished the question and Ty Lee began to babble. She let out a light laugh.

"So, back to you Zuzu." Zuko gulped. "What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing, Azula." He knew Azula knew about what he was doing when he told Mai he was sleeping. He waited for her to respond.

"How shocking, my moron brother has no life." Azula replied sarcastically. Zuko stared at her, she was up to something.

"How shocking, my bitchy sister has nothing better to say." He said casually. Two could play her game.

"You're right, I don't." Azula smirked. His eyes were narrowed to daggers. She was up to something, she admitted he was right. "But, I have something better to do than insult you right now. See you later, Zuzu." Azula got up and left.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Mai asked.

"Nothing, probably just practicing flips and stuff." Ty Lee answered.

"I have a lot I need to get done today." Zuko said harshly.

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"Just things." Zuko resumed eating. This was probably the most they ever said to each other at any meal.

"You never tell me anything anymore, Zuko." She stared at him.

"Why should I? You aren't exactly the most understanding girlfriend." Zuko spat.

"How can I understand if you never talk to me? Or are you comparing me to your precious Ty Lee that you just love to spend time with?" Mai stood up and stormed off. Ty Lee looked down, ashamed. She knew it would come back to haunt her.

"Ty Lee, don't worry about her." Zuko said as he looked up to her.

"No, Zuko, we can't do this anymore." Ty Lee heard her voice crack.

"Do what?" Zuko gave her a confused stare.

"You're Mai's boyfriend, Zuko. I mean, I don't think we can be friends." She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she let it. "I mean, you can't refuse to spend time with your girlfriend because of me. I hate sneaking around my best friends. I-I'm sorry." She stood up and ran to her room. She couldn't listen to whatever he had to say. Zuko sighed. Everything always went wrong for him.

XXX

Azula left her father's chambers. She had finally finished telling her father everything she knew about the invasion. They had preparations made. She noticed Zuko was just standing from the table, he was alone.

"Did you scare away your guests, Zuzu?" She walked up to him.

"Don't talk to me, Azula." Zuko looked into her eyes. She learned how to mask every emotion so she was unreadable. When she looked into his eyes, however, she saw hurt and sorrow. She smirked.

"Why, Zuzu. Who upset you, Mai or Ty Lee?"

"Azula, stop." Zuko began to quickly pacing to his room, she followed.

"Wow, they really upset you, huh Zuzu?" Azula practically jogged to keep up with him. He walked his room and slammed the door in her face. He heard her cackle. He sat at his desk and began to write the first letter. He decided Mai would be quicker, so he did hers. He finished it in less than a half hour. He spent the rest of the day meditating and preparing. He got ready for bed and sighed.

_Two more days._ He sighed.

XXX

"Zuzu, wake up!" Zuko opened his eyes. He let himself adjust before realizing what was going on. Someone was banging on his door and the sun was barely rising.

"Coming!" He yelled. He quickly changed into his robes. He opened the door to see Azula's face. The last one he ever wanted to wake up to. "Why are you waking me up?" He asked as he yawned. He didn't sleep well and it showed.

"Father needs to speak with us; I told him I'd get you." As she finished, she walked away. He ran to catch up with her.

XXX

They walked into the war chambers. Ozai sat up high on his flaming throne. Azula and Zuko bowed on their knees before stiffly standing with their head held high and hands folded behind their backs.

"Hello, children." Ozai said.

"Hello, Father." They said in unison.

"As you know, there is an attack being held on the day of the eclipse, in two days." They both nodded, he continued. "Azula will wait in my room in the shelter while I reside in a room far away from it. You will attack anyone who comes for me. I need to know if you know anything about who might be leading the attack, or any other information. Azula?"

"No, Father, I only know what I've already told you." Azula said calmly.

"Zuko?" Azula smirked as the Fire Lord asked Zuko. She knew he was nervous.

"No, Father. I have no information on the invasion." Zuko looked straight at Ozai as he spoke. It irked Azula. He had that evil calm about him, the one she possessed. She didn't like it.

"Very well, be ready in two days. If you are late, you will be locked out and left to fend for yourself. Dismissed." Ozai finished. They both headed for the doorway. Azula had a smirk plastered across her face.

"So, you know nothing, huh Zuzu?" Azula walked away from him to her room.

XXX

Zuko walked to Ty Lee's room. He needed to talk to her. He quietly knocked on her door. She opened it with a smile on her face, one that faded when she realized who it was.

"Ty Lee…we need to talk." He practically mumbled.

"Why don't we wait until after the eclipse, Azula's keeping me busy and I don't think I'm ready to…" She looked to her feet. She was babbling again. It really hurt her to say no to him, but she didn't want to lose her friends, but he was her friend too. It was so confusing!

"No, we need to now. I don't think there will be time after the eclipse." Zuko looked at her to see her staring at him wide-eyed. "You'll understand later, just please?" She opened the door wider and gave him a signal to follow her inside, which he did. He sat by her side at the foot of the bed.

"Ty Lee, I…" He found a loss of words.

"Zuko…it's not that I don't like you, I really do, but Mai and I are really close and I just don't…" She felt tears coming in the backs of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. He held her head close to his chest; she didn't even try to break away. She dug her head into his chest. "What do I do?" She didn't even look up to him as she sobbed.

"I don't know. Whatever you think is right. Don't go by Mai." Zuko rubbed his hand through her hair. "You mean so much to me." She quickly backed away from him.

"Don't say that!" She said quickly. He saw her eyes, swollen from crying, have a tint of sadness.

"Say what?" Zuko gave her a confused stare.

"We can't be anything more than friends, Zuko. Your Mai's boyfriend, I don't want to steal you! It's not right!" Zuko smiled a little.

"I never said we had to be anything more." Ty Lee blushed, she had gotten a little ahead of herself.

"But Zuko, Mai is thinking and Azula's-" She got cut off.

"Don't worry about them, Ty Lee. They can think whatever they want."

"But Mai's _with_ you, Zuko." Ty Lee looked up to him. He cupped her face in his hand. He pulled her forward and kissed her. His tongue passed through her lips and she pulled away. "Zuko, no… No! I can't! You need to leave!" Ty Lee stood up from the bed. She looked into his eyes, which revealed hurt, and a little anger. He sighed.

"Please, Ty Lee-"

"No, you need to leave! I can't talk to you right now because if we talk, we'll connect, if we connect, then I'll want to…to be with you." She frowned. She enjoyed the kiss, but she couldn't do that to Mai.

"I see." Zuko said bluntly. He walked toward her door.

"Zuko…" She whispered. He stopped walking, he didn't face her, but he waited for her to finish. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled. He nodded and continued for the doorway.

_Why the hell did I kiss her? I tell her we'll just be friends and I kiss her?! What's wrong with me?_ Zuko sighed. He walked into his room. He began to write out his letter he was going to leave for Ty Lee. It took several hours, but he finished.

"Aren't you attending dinner, Zuzu?" Zuko heard Azula ask from the doorway.

"No, I'm not hungry." Zuko tucked the letter into a drawer. He was going to need ten padlocks to keep Azula from them.

"If you say so." And she left. She had to see him put it away, but she left. Zuko wished she would try to be nosey; it scared him when she was passive. It scared the living shit out of him. He decided to move the letters and stuffed them in his wardrobe. He lay down to think, but he ended up falling asleep.

XXX

Zuko slit his eye open as the sun's rays hit him. _My last day…_ He sighed. He looked up and saw Mai sitting at the foot of his bed. He let his eyes adjust to the light as he sat up completely.

"Zuko, we need to talk." Mai crawled up to where he rested his back, against the headboard.

"I know…" He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect girlfriend, I know I'm not, but you can't expect me to be great with advice and feelings, I never really dealt with that stuff before…" She looked to her hands that were folded on her lap.

"Mai, it's OK, but-" She pressed her lips on his. She kept deepening it, he didn't pull away. He knew she kissed him because she hard that one word, _but._ She knew it was about to end. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her. After today, the next time she saw him would probably be in battle. He lie on top of her and felt his tongue in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, as she went to pull off his shirt, he backed away. "Mai, we can't." She frowned a little.

"Zuko, just please tell me what's going on with you. The past week you've been so distant, it's like I don't even know you anymore." She said as she sat up with him.

"A lot. Mai, I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You'll understand later, just…don't get angry, OK?" He said as he stepped to the ground, she nodded, confused. "OK, I'm going to get ready." Mai sighed, that was probably his way of breaking up with her.

XXX

"Zuzu, are you set for tomorrow?" Azula asked as she passed him through the halls. He nodded, was she…caring? No, she was waiting. Waiting for him to mess up. He walked to the garden and saw Ty Lee sitting under the tree he and his mother used to sit under. He sat beside her; she looked up to him but then looked straight back down at the grass.

"You have nothing to say to me?" He asked her, she nodded 'yes'. He sighed.

"Ty Lee, I'm sorry for messing things up. You probably won't understand until tomorrow, but I am truly sorry. Just do me one favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"After the eclipse, leave. Go back to the circus, go anywhere but here. You need to get away from Azula and I won't exactly be here to protect you." He joined her in staring at the grass.

"What do you mean? Where are you going, Zuko?" She looked up to him; he was standing. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, just trust me." He walked away, she sighed.

XXX

Zuko walked down to his uncle's cell that night.

"Uncle?" He whispered.

"Nephew?" Iroh was drinking tea, he must befriended a few of the guards.

"Tomorrow, you'll be ready, right?"

"Yes, my nephew, nobody expects anything, right? Ozai, Azula…?"

"I think Azula might, but she'll be busy tomorrow. She'll be fighting the Avatar." Zuko smirked; he was definitely leading the invasion.

"Ah, good. Right after the invasion, do not be late." Zuko nodded as he stood up to leave. He looked over his should and then left.

XXX

A few hours later, Iroh heard the door open. He sat up from where he was laying. He saw a hooded figure enter the room.

"Nephew, I thought…" Iroh stopped when he saw Ty Lee pull her hood down. "Oh, hello Miss Ty Lee, how can I help you?" Iroh used to share a special bond with the girl as a child; she looked so grown up now. She definitely wasn't a little girl anymore. He looked in her eyes and could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Iroh reached through the bars to the spot she kneeled and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Iroh, I want to know what's going on with Zuko. I know he's been talking to you, just tell me." She finally managed to speak.

"Ty Lee, my nephew and I…" He didn't know if he should tell her. She was so innocent, and Azula would corrupt her until she got the information she needed.

"Please, just tell me. He keeps saying he sorry he won't be here longer and I'll understand later. Just…just tell me." She wiped the tear from her eye. Iroh then realized the connection that Ty Lee and his nephew shared, they really cared about each other, but they weren't quite _together_.

"Ty Lee, tomorrow, during the eclipse, Prine Zuko and I are leaving. We are going to help the Avatar." She looked at him. He couldn't lie to her, she was already so upset.

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry, you cannot. I'm sure the reason my nephew didn't tell you was because he is concerned for your safety." Iroh could tell he was upsetting her, but he couldn't give in to her. She nodded; she knew it was out of caring. "I'm sorry, Miss Ty Lee." She nodded and hugged him through the bars. He returned to the best of hi ability and watched her leave.

She walked straight into Zuko's room. He was sleeping on his back, she watched his chest rise and fall wit every breath. She pulled sown his sheets and lay next to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped his arm around his stomach. He was leaving, and she couldn't stop him.

XXX

Zuko slowly opened his eyes, there was a strange pressure on his chest. He lifted his head and saw Ty Lee's braid. She was holding his stomach as if for dear life. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her mid-back. Today he was leaving. He would lay with her until she woke up.

XXX

Ty Lee knew he was waking up. She felt his head rise and look down on her; she smiled a little as she felt his embrace. A half hour later, she opened her eyes. He looked up to him, he was smiling.

"Zuko…" She wanted to say so much. Goodbye, I'll miss you, don't leave me here, let me go with you, but instead she lifted her body and rested her head on the top of his shoulder. She wouldn't tell him everything Iroh told her the night before. He sighed, but continued to hold her. The countdown was over, it was time.

XXX

**Well, there you all go. I made the days go by quick so it wouldn't be too long. I'll update soon, just review! XD**


	6. The Eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Six: The Eclipse

Zuko finally got up, he told Ty Lee to rest a little longer. He knew she wasn't the earliest riser. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he washed up in his bathroom. What if Azula warned Ozai? What if Ozai had men waiting for him? What if Iroh didn't escape? He sighed. He hated 'what ifs'. He finished washing up. There was no breakfast today, to his relief, everyone was preparing for the battle. He saw Ty Lee had fallen back asleep and grabbed his duo swords. He put the strap over his head. He grabbed his small bag of personal belongings, too. He finally went to his wardrobe and pulled out his two letters.

As he entered Ty lee's room, he looked around. He saw a portrait she hung on her wall. He walked over to it. It was of Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, and him. They were children. He sighed as he felt tears build up in the back of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut until they disappeared. He gently placed the rolled up paper in the center of her made bed.

XXX

Mai's room was very similar to Ty Lee's. He immediately noticed the portrait of him and her that hung down the wall. He didn't spend much time in her room before placing the note down on her bed. He sighed and quickly paced out. The eclipse was five hours away.

XXX

Zuko slowly walked out of the palace. He was expected to be in the shelter early to prepare himself. His father held strict orders for nobody to enter the room he waited in, he didn't want people to follow anyone and lead them to him. Zuko knew he would have several personal guards with him. He knew this would be his last time in the palace for a while. He found Azula, who was also on her way out.

"Hello, Zuzu. Right on time, I see." She smirked. She had a few Di Lee agents from Ba Sing Se with her. "Why don't you walk with me? It will be…safer." She held her smug look. He knew it was more dangerous than anything.

"Zuzu, I'm sorry Father didn't invite you to help me attack whoever was coming to attack him. Would you like to wait with me?"

"No, I have a few things I need to do." Zuko fell silent directly after he finished his sentence. He had said too much.

"Oh, like what? It's not like there's much you can do in those endless tunnels." She stared at him through the corner of her eye.

"Just small things. I need to think." He sighed.

"Very well." She was doing it again. That pretending she doesn't care when she's really pulling you apart piece by piece. He felt a chill run down his spine, they reached the area. By the time they did, there were four hours until the eclipse. They walked in silence. "Well, Zuzu, I'll be in Father's room if you change your mind." She walked off with her Di Lee soldiers. He sighed. He began to walk around. All he could do was wait now.

XXX

Ty Lee woke up in Zuko's bed. She looked and saw it had to be a few hours since sunrise. She rolled over so her head was on Zuko's pillow. She smelled it; she knew he was going to leave today. She sighed. She was supposed to meet Azula with Mai. She found Mai in one of the sitting rooms.

"Hi, Mai." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where were you? You weren't in your room when I looked earlier." Mai said, keeping her gaze forward.

"I…" Should she lie to her friend? Mai probably knew where she was. "I was in Zuko's room." She looked to Mai, who cast a glare at her.

"Whore." She whispered, just audible to Ty Lee.

"What? Mai, it's not like anything happened! I mean, I don't have sex with him, or any other guy, every chance I get, unlike you!" Ty Lee busted out. She had never been so disgusted with any of her friends in her whole life. Mai stood up and pinned Ty Lee to a wall by her shoulders.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about he sees nothing in you besides you screwing him! You never talked to him; you didn't even try to understand his situations! You just were the boring blob you always are and said nothing to him!" Ty Lee pushed her face forward, so it was inches from Mai's.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Mai dropped Ty Lee to her feet and both stared. "Princess Azula has asked me to escort you now." The soldier said. They both nodded. The trip was long and awkward. They arrived and entered. They walked to where Azula was waiting.

"Mai, Ty Lee. Glad you could make it." Azula smirked as she sat on the throne. They nodded. "I decided to save you the trouble of battling, I have my souvenirs with me to battle. I just need you both to keep your guard up; you're only in here upon my request because I don't want you killed." They once again nodded. "I know you'll pay me back later, now get rid of the tension between you two, I can sense it, I need you to look out for Zuzu. He seems…troubled." Mai and Ty Lee shared a quick glance before bowing and leaving. They had nothing more to say to each other.

XXX

Zuko walked through the tunnels. It wasted time. He then knew. It was time, he could feel it. His bending was weakening, the eclipse was near. He quickly paced to his Father's room. He stopped at the door and took in a deep breath.

"I'm ready to face you." He said to himself. Then, he entered.

XXX

Zuko saw about ten men in front of him.

"Prince Zuko. What are you doing here?" Ozai asked casually. Zuko walked closer to where Ozai sat. "Why are you here?" He repeated himself.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko said sternly.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." Ozai responded as he gave his men a hand signal that they were dismissed.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me." Zuko said, keeping his face hard.

"Why would she lie to me about that?" He remained seated as he spoke.

"Because the Avatar's not dead, he survived."

"What?" Ozai's expression went angry. He slightly leaned forward.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion." Zuko ignored his interruption. "He could be on his way here right now." Ozai stood up as Zuko finished. He pointed to the door.

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!" He said with an angry tone, not quite yelling.

"That's another thing," Zuko heard his voice slightly raise as he continued. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me." Ozai's voice went dangerously low. "Or this defiant breath will be your last!" He felt his body jump forward. Zuko drew his duo swords from their pouch on his back.

"Think again. I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen." Zuko's tone went demanding. Seeing there was no other choice, the Fire Lord sat back down and waited for him to continue. "After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from prison and I'm gunna beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real father to me." Ozai laughed.

"Oh, that's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." He paused. "I'm going to join the Avatar, and I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Really?" Ozai put on a face that pretended he cared. He was mocking him. "Since you're a full blown traitor now, and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless; you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." He swung his swords back to their pouch that hung over his shoulder. "Goodbye." He began to walk away.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during the eclipse!" Ozai stood back up. Zuko kept walking. "If you had any real courage you'd wait until the sun comes out." Zuko ignored him. "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" He smirked. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face him.

"What happened that night?"

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son, and I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost." He noticed the rage that appeared on Zuko's face. "She knew I wanted the throne and opposed a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared." Zuko's eyes narrowed to daggers. "Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished." A teardrop ran down Zuko's cheek.

"So she's alive?" He asked, his whole face went soft.

"Perhaps." Ozai answered coldly. "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." Then Zuko felt it. His bending was back, that meant his father's was, too. He shot white lightening directly at him. Zuko used what his uncle taught him, he redirected it. Ozai was slammed against the wall. He looked up , he was angrier than he had ever been. But when he looked up, Zuko was gone.

XXX

Mai was alking silently by Ty Lee. She sighed. She knew she shouldn't have said those things to her earlier.

"Ty Lee…you're not a whore. I-I'm sorry." She mumbled. Ty Lee smiled at her.

"It's OK, he is your boyfriend, and I should've backed off." _But I couldn't._

"I…I think he broke up with me." Mai said. They saw fire from the end of a tunnel, it was white fire. It was Ozai's.

_Zuko…_ Ty Lee thought to herself. Mai tugged her sleeve.

"Let's get out of here! If Ozai finds out we're here, we're dead." Mai continued to tug, but Ty Lee stayed in place. She remembered Iroh told her thet he and Zuko were leaving right after the eclipse.

"Go ahead of me. There's something I need to do." She whispered, and then she ran the direction it came from. Mai decided to let her go; she could tell it was important.

XXX

Ty Lee ran passed the Fire Lord's door, she noticed there were small orange flames around him, she bumped into Zuko.

"Zuko…I…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into his chest.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here? You need to leave!" He yelled frantically.

"I want you to know I'm not mad." She leaned her head closer to his and kissed him. He was taken back at first, but then returned it. He felt her tongue dance with his, and then he pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" He looked at her for a moment longer, and then he ran. He had already lost a lot of time, Iroh would be waiting. Ty Lee nodded as she watched him run. She wanted to go back, but she couldn't, so she just stared.

XXX

Zuko ran by the blue fire Azula was letting out. He knew who she was battling, but didn't stop. He needed to find Iroh. He ran faster then he had ever run in his whole life until he reached the prison. Iroh was battling some of the soldiers, Zuko leaned his back against Iroh's as he attacked the soldiers that were behind. Eventually, the five guards either gave in or fell unconscious. Zuko looked over to Iroh who nodded at him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you, Uncle." He whispered in his ear. Iroh patted his back.

"We need to get out of here, Prince Zuko." Iroh answered, he nodded. They reached one of the army's flying machines. They saw the flying bison start to fly out. Just in time, they followed it. The eclipse was over, but Zuko still worried about Ty Lee.

XXX

After the attackers were captured, Ty Lee and Mai walked out of the shelter. She kept thinking back to what Zuko said. Should she leave Azula? Go back to the circus? Should she have followed him? She sighed. They reached the palace. Ty Lee went straight to her room, she had so many thoughts and wanted to be alone, she saw a note on her bed.

_Ty Lee,_

_I know it's unexpected, but I'm leaving. I'm going with my uncle to help the Avatar. I know you said you'd back me up, but I feel it's too dangerous right now and don't want anything to happen to you. Right now, I'd like to ask you to stay at the palace, I know I told you to leave before, but I need you to stay. If you do, I'll send a messenger hawk to let you know where I am and whether or not it's safe for you to follow me. You mean a lot to me, Ty Lee, more than almost anyone. Once again, I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly._

_Stay safe,_

_Zuko_

She felt a teardrop run down her cheek. She wrapped it back up. She would wait, then she would leave for him.

XXX

Mai went in her room. It was a long day. She sighed, then she saw a letter on her bed, right in the center. She opened it up.

_Mai,_

_I'm gone. I left with Uncle Iroh to help the Avatar. I know it's sudden, but I don't want you to look for me. Mai, I care for you, but I don't love you. I'm sorry to say we can't be anything but friends. The relationship we shared was physical, but we never made a mental connection. I know you tried to make it work, but it just can't be. _

_Sorry,_

_Zuko_

She growled as she ripped it into pieces. How dare he! Then she did something she hadn't done on years. She cried. She sunk her face into her pillow and she cried.

XXX

**Wow, I really respect writers who go with like every episode, it's hard. Anyways, please review! XD**


	7. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Well, I just found the 2 Boiling Rock episodes (Look in my account for the link.) and decided that I'd go with the episode a bit. Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter! Enjoy…**

**XXX**

Chapter Seven: Acceptance

Iroh and Zuko followed the bison on the war balloon. They did their best to keep up with them, but the bison was fast. They were silent throughout the ride, there wasn't much to say at the moment. Zuko thought back to Mai and Ty Lee. Mai was sure to be furious, and Ty Lee was probably upset. Who would've thought he'd be such a heartbreaker? He sighed and looked over to his uncle, who was staring hundreds of feet below to the ground. He sighed, they finally reached the temple the Avatar was at. Zuko slid down a vine and Iroh followed. Zuko was surprised at the muscle his uncle built up in a short time.

He thought back to three years ago, right after his banishment, when he and his uncle visited the temple/

"_What a stunning view." His uncle said from behind him._

"_The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains." Zuko replied coldly. His expression was hard and angry._

"_You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years." Iroh walked up fromw behind him. The chances of finding him here are very slim."_

"_First we'll check all the Air Temples, then we'll cower the world. Searching even the most remote locations until we find him." Zuko took a few steps forward. _

"_Prince Zuko, it's a only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest." Zuko quickly turned and faced him as he finished._

"_What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation!" Zuko yelled. Iroh sighed and closed his eyes. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will." Zuko returned his gaze to the horizon and calmed down. Iroh turned and walked away. _

He held his temple as he thought about it. He was so ungrateful. He and his uncle heard the bison growl and turned their heads. Zuko and Iroh ran for cover, they didn't want to be attacked. They found a small place above the temple and made a small camp. They needed to figure out how to…approach the situation.

"Prince Zuko, if you give your sincerest apologies, they will forgive you." Iroh said as he sat on a log.

"Uncle, not everyone is like you! You don't get it! I betrayed them, the waterbender especially!" He yelled.

"Look, I will be with you. If they refuse you, they will refuse me too." Iroh said, hoping it would make his nephew feel better. Zuko sighed as he took a seat by his uncle.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" he asked.

XXX

It was sundown, and the group had finally landed. Appa moved out of the way to reveal Zuko and iroh's figures.

"Hello." Zuko said. They all took their fighting stances. "We heard you land, so my uncle and I thought we'd wait for you here." He said casually. Appa let out a roar and then licked him. "I know you must be surprised to see me here." Iroh stared at him as he spoke, this was going to be his apology, he needed to prove himself.

"Not really since you chased us around the world!" Sokka yelled at him.

"Right, uh, well anyway, I've changed, and I, uh, and uh, I'm good now. I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending. With my uncle, of course." He finished. He felt like an ass. He wasn't too familiar with apologies.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" Katara yelled. He could tell she was hurt the most. "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

"Look, I know my nephew has made many mistakes, I know." Iroh cut in. "He never seems to think things through, but I tell you he is truly sorry. I know that since I'm so close to him, it's expected for me to forgive him, but you must give him a chance. Who else do you know that will be willing to teach firebending?" Iroh asked. They quickly glanced at each other.

"You could." Sokka said. "You're a good guy, Zuko, not so much."

"I refuse to abandon my nephew. I'm all he has right now." Iroh said, his face was stern. Zuko smiled a little bit; at least somebody cared about him.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." Zuko glanced at his uncle as he spoke.

"Like when you attacked out village!" Sokka yelled.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down!" Katara yelled.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things." He held his head as he continued. "I was wrong to try to capture you and I'm sorry that I attacked the Southern Water Tribe, and I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you."

"Wait! You sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka yelled as he swung his boomerang in his hand.

_Shit. I didn't even need to tell them that. _Zuko sighed. His uncle was giving him a disapproving glare, he didn't even need to look at him to know it.

"Well, that's not his name, but-" Zuko was cut off by Sokka.

"Sorry, I didn't need to insult your friend."

"He's not my friend!" Zuko yelled, then he calmed himself. He couldn't lose his temper.

"Prince Zuko, is this true?" Iroh looked up to him.

"Yes, Uncle, when you refused to talk to me, I hired him." He looked to the ground.

"So I refuse you and you hire an assassin?" He asked. Zuko sighed.

"Yes." He answered in a whisper. He looked to Aang. "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang glanced at his friends, who nodded no.

"Guys, I need to learn firebending, and I don't have much time or many options." Aang realized the confused stare everyone was giving him. "I don't trust Zuko, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to, but I need to learn. Iroh can help us and I don't think Zuko will try anything if he's with him. I'll allow Zuko and Iroh to join, but only if you guys are OK with it."

"Go ahead and let him join." Toph smiled.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." Sokka said. Everyone looked to Katara. Zuko felt sweat drip down the side of his face.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." She looked to Aang as she spoke.

"Thank you." Zuko bowed, so did Iroh. He felt a slight acceptance.

XXX

Ty Lee hadn't left her room. It was now sundown. Azula walked in her room.

"Hello, Ty Lee." She said as she sat at her friend's side.

"Oh, hi Azula." Ty Lee tried to act happy. If she didn't, Azula would toy with her emotions.

"You seem a little down. You must've heard about Zuzu leaving." She looked her in the eye, reading every emotion.

"Yeah, I heard he left." She looked to her legs that were crossed on her bed. She waited now. Azula saw it. That hint of sadness in her eyes. She cared for Zuko more than she let anyone know.

"Well, I decided we'll find them later. He left with Uncle Iroh." She said casually.

"I know." Ty Lee said bluntly.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who wasn't that close to him." She smirked.

"We were good friends, Azula." She sighed. She wanted to curl up in a ball.

"Good friends, huh? Whatever you say, Ty Lee." She got up and left the room. Ty Lee knew whatever Azula was planning, it wasn't good. She could only wai now. She hoped Zuko would send a message before Azula made her do anything.

XXX

**I know, the chapters are kind of short! I kind of skip over TFBM, it goes right into the boiling rock, so there will be spoilers! Please review!**


	8. The Boiling Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Spoiler Alert! The Boiling Rock! This isn't really Ty Luko, but I want to go with this ep, and then I'm free to write! So, if you haven't seen it, go to and watch! Now enjoy…**

**XXX**

Chapter Eight: The Boiling rock

Zuko served tea to the group. They had become fonder of them. Iroh smiled, he was glad to see his nephew form friendships. When Zuko handed a cup to Sokka, he looked up to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Sokka asked him, he nodded and they both went outside.

"So what's up?" Zuko asked as they walked out of earshot of the others.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asked seriously.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken." Sokka looked away. "I just want to know where they might be."

"I can't tell you." Zuko replied.

"What? Why not?" Sokka gave him a quizzical glare.

"Trust me, knowing will just make you feel worse." Zuko looked away.

"It was my father. My father was captured." Sokka put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

"It's not good, Sokka."

"Please?" Sokka asked.

"My guess is they were taken to The Boiling Rock."

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"It's the most secured prison in the Fire Nation." Zuko said. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

"So, where is this place?" Sokka's whole expression was stern.

"Why do you need to know?" He slightly raised his voice and faced him. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid." Sokka said, trying to take the attention off him.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation." Zuko's face went hard. "You guys actually flew right passed it on your way here."

"Thanks, Zuko." Sokka yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Just knowing makes me feel better." He walked back inside the temple.

XXX

It was the middle of the night. Sokka tiptoed out of the temple, careful not to wake the others. He finally made it outside and let out a quiet sigh of relief. He began to climb up the side of Appa.

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko leaned his back against Appa's saddle. Startled, Sokka fell on his back.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gunna rescue my dad, you happy now?" Sokka said as he put his belongings back in his pack, they fell out when he hit the ground.

"I'm never happy." Zuko said seriously.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. I need to restore my honor."

"You need to get your honor back, believe me, I get it. I'm going with you." He said.

"No. I have to do this alone." He continued up Appa's leg.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares." Sokka sighed. "We'll take my war balloon."

XXX

The next morning at the palace was different. Ty Lee found that there wasn't going to be the usual breakfast. Mai was wondering the halls.

"Hi, Mai." She approached her friend.

"Hi." She said.

"Mai, are you OK?" Ty Lee asked.

"Zuko did it. He ended it with me." She said, she continued walking.

"Mai, I'm so sorry." Ty Lee looked to her feet.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize."

_Maybe it is, a little. _Mai sighed. She then started thinking of where Azula could be. Mai sighed.

XXX

Zuko and Sokka remained silent most of their ride.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka broke the silence.

"Yeah…fluffy." Zuko went with it. Sokka started whistling.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." He felt more awkward now than ever.

"No kidding."

"Yup. A balloon, but for war."

"If there's one thing my dads good at, it's war." Zuko said as he added fire to the already existing flame.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that!" Zuko took that a great big insult.

"I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my uncle." Zuko looked to his feet. "He's more of a father to me, and I really let him down before."

"I think your uncle's proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." Sokka said.

"It wasn't that hard."

"Really?" Sokka was confused. "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

"Well, I did have a girlfriend, Mai."

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka got interested.

"Yeah, but it didn't work out. There was…" He stopped himself. _Ty Lee. _He thought to himself. "Another girl, I couldn't drag her into it. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka crossed his arms at his chest and looked down as he spoke.

"That's rough, buddy." Zuko said. They reached the boiling lake, but the hot air was too much for the war balloon. It went down.

XXX

Sokka and Zuko disguised themselves as soldiers. They were considered 'newbies'. Sokka had found Suki, and agreed they would escape with her. Zuko got discovered. Now, Zuko was sitting in a cell. Sokka agreed to free him later. The door opened.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko." They warden smiled as he entered.

"How did you know who I am?" Zuko asked.

"How could I not? You broke my niece's heart."

"Your Mai's uncle? I never meant to hurt her." He felt his expression soften.

"Quiet!" The warden yelled. "You're my special prisoner, now. And you best behave, if these if these criminals find out who you are, the traitor prince who betrayed his country, they'll rip you to shreds."

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect the reward?" Zuko asked.

"In due time, believe me." The warden walked out of his cell and the guards behind him locked it.

XXX

They had been plotting an escape, their war balloon was destroyed. Sokka thought of a plan, and as they were about to go through with it, he learned his father might be there. Zuko and Suki agreed they'd stay behind with him. They befriended a criminal, Shin Sang, who went ahead. He ended up being caught. Zuko and Suki went back to their cells, and Hakoda went to his. Sokka had already spoken with his father. They agreed they were going to get out by stealing the machines that brought prisoners in. They were big steal machines that floated through on a thick rope. They would need to start a prison riot. Right after Sokka began to tell Zuko the plan, the guards came.

"What are you doing?" Zuko yelled. "Where are you taking me?" They opened his door and threw him in a chair. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Come on, Zuko. We all know that's a lie." Mai walked out of the corner of the room.

"Mai…"

"How did you know I was here?" Zuko was sitting in the wooden chair looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"Because I know you so well." She held an angry expression.

"But, how…?"

"The warden's my uncle you idiot." Mai said. Zuko held his head and let out a sigh. "The truth is, I guess I don't know you." She said as she held out the letter he wrote. "All I get is a letter? You could've at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart." She finished.

"I didn't mean to-" Zuko was cut off.

"You didn't mean to? Read this! What does it say, Zuko?" She was yelling now.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled as he looked at her over his shoulder. "This isn't about you; this is about the Fire Nation."

"Thanks, Zuko. That makes me feel all better." She threw the paper at his head. He stood up.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you." He was facing her. "But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it? You're betraying your country!"

"That's not how I see it." Mai looked away as he finished.

XXX

Sokka tricked a guard into letting all the prisoners outside. They found Shin Sang in the crowd.

"We're trying to start a riot." Sokka said to him, it would be their distraction to get the warden. "Would you know how to start one?"

"A prison riot? Please." Shin Sang picked up a small prisoner and lifted him above his head. "Hey! Riot! Riot!" He said as he swung the man up in down, and that started the riot.

XXX

A guard ran into the room Zuko and Mai were in.

"Ma'am, there's a riot going on, I'm here to protect you!" The guard yelled to Mai.

"I don't need any protection!" Mai said, Zuko let out a small laugh.

"Believe me, she doesn't." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens to you." He was in the room now, Zuko went serious. He shot fire at the guard's foot, and the guard jumped in front of Mai.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as she tried to stop Zuko from getting out. Zuko slammed the door on her. He looked through the eye hole and saw her hurt eyes. She was on the verge of tears. He ran down the hall, he needed to get outside.

XXX

Luckily, when Zuko got outside, he found Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Shin Sang right away in the riot. Suki ran over the heads of the rioting prisoners until she got to the balcony of the prison and reached the warden. She easily beat the guards he had around him and tied him up. They ran to the device that brought the prisoners. The guards let them through as soon as they saw the warden.

"Wait, who's that?" Hakoda asked as he looked back down.

"That's a problem." Zuko said. "It's my sister and her friend."

Azula kept a stern face. She grabbed the handcuffs of a guard's belt. Ty Lee jumped up and ran up the rope, Azula pointed her fists to the ground and used her lightening like a rocket. She shot up and locked one en of the cuffs to the rope. She put her fist behind her back and once again shot herself forward.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said.

"Me, too." Zuko agreed. They went to the roof of the machine. Ty Lee did a giant back flip and landed behind Suki, they battled. Azula went right for Zuko. She kicked her foot around and released the blue flame. Zuko chopped it with his own orange. Suki got Ty Lee so he hands landed on the edge. She flipped herself inside and then climbed up to the roof. Azula continued to bend her fire at Zuko, who easily divided and stopped it. Sokka stepped in front when the flame disappeared and swung his sword at Azula's head, she easily avoided it when she ducked. She and Zuko shot fireballs at each other. She turned around and when she faced him again, there was a sword in her face. She was caught off guard. Sokka backed away and Zuko prepared to send a stream of fire at her. She put her whole body behind her and held herself up by her hands. She was perfectly horizontal. She swung her legs to the front of her body and blue fire came from her feet. The warden got lose.

"Cut the line!" He yelled. The guards obeyed and began to cut the thick rope. Ty Lee jumped to the rope to see what was going on, the machine was rocking like crazy.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee yelled. Azula looked back. She then saw another machine coming from the opposite direction, it was bringing in prisoners.

"Then it's time to leave." She said coldly, her first words since she saw him. She faced Zuko and pointed her fists to the ground. She shot up. "Goodbye, Zuko." She landed on the opposite rope. Ty Lee flipped back, but locked her eyes on Zuko. She had a sympathetic look.

XXX

As the guards were cutting the rope, knives hit their wrists. They were pinned to the wall.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked.

"Saving the jerk that dumped me." Mai responded. She began to take them down with ease, one by one.

XXX

"Who is that?" Sokka asked as the machine moved and he looked back to the prison.

"It's Mai." Zuko answered.

XXX

"What is she doing?" Azula asked herself more than Ty Lee, who shrugged. She indeed knew, but she was scared for her friend.

XXX

Mai was held by two guards, Azula was standing right in front of her. Ty Lee stood in between them both.

"Leave us alone." Azula ordered the guards, the clapped their fist to their hand and left. "I never expected this from you." She said coldly. Ty Lee had her hands folded in front of her mouth. "The thing I don't understand is why. Why would you do it? You know the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do." Mai started. "You miscalculated. I care for Zuko more than I fear you." She noticed how furious Azula's expression went.

"No! You miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Azula yelled. She took her firebending stance and spun around. Mai pulled out knives from her sleeve. Just as Azula was about to strike her, Ty Lee punched her in the elbows. Her whole body collapsed. Mai stared, wide-eyed.

"Come on!" She ran to Mai. "Let's get out of here!"

"There's no way for me, you go. You can make it across the lines, I'll be fine." Mai said. She owed her friend her life; she wasn't going to make her stay here with her.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Ty Lee hugged Mai.

"GO, TY LEE!" She yelled. "I know you'll come back later. Myuncle's the warden, anyway." She looked to her. Ty Lee nodded. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she gave her now closest friend a goodbye hug. She jumped to the rope and ran up it. She looked over her shoulder as she did.

"You're both fools!" Azula yelled from the ground as guards surrounded Mai. Two guards picked her up by the shoulders.

"What should we do with her?" One asked.

"Put her somewhere I'll never have to see her face again!" Azula said. The guards took her away. "And let her rot!"

XXX

They just made it to the perimeter of the island. Zuko stopped. Everyone looked back to him.

"My sister was on that island." He finally said.

"Yeah, I know. And she's probably right behind us, so let's go!" Sokka said.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." He walked to forward a little. "There! That's our way out of here!" Zuko said as he pointed to a giant blimp. Then, Ty Lee appeared. Everyone took their fighting stances, except Zuko. She pushed Sokka and Suki to the side and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob.

"Zuko…Mai…" She couldn't finish. She knew they were all staring at her, but she didn't care.

"Shh, Ty Lee it's OK. We can't go back for her right now; they're probably expecting us too. We'll come back, though." She said as he held her head against his chest. "Now come on, we need to get out of here." He said, she looked up to him and nodded. She wiped away her tears.

"Whoa, hold up!" Sokka yelled. "She's coming with us?"

"Yes, now let's go!" Zuko yelled. They all ran to the blimp.

XXX

They all got to the air temple.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kinda got destroyed." Zuko answered.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang said referring to the fake letter Sokka and Zuko left behind.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I got the best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka said. Hakoda and Suki stepped off. Shin Sang came from behind.

"I'm new!" He said as he waved. "What's up, everybody?"

"Dad." Katara said as she ran up and hugged Hakoda.

"Hi, Katara." He embraced her. He pulled Sokka into the hug. As they baked away. Ty Lee stepped off the blimp. Katara, Aang, and Toph took their stances, but dropped them when they realized the others weren't doing anything.

"Ty Lee is going to stay with us." Zuko said as she walked to his side. She immediately hugged Iroh. He returned the embrace.

"What? You've only been here a few days and you can add an enemy?" Katara yelled.

"I joined Azula when I had no choice." Ty Lee began. "She's let her power go to her head and almost killed Mai. I'm sorry for everything." She finished with a small smile.

"Alright, Princess is telling the truth." Toph said.

"What? She gets the name Princess?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, and you get Sugar _Queen_, idiot." Toph smirked.

"It's OK; I didn't expect you to trust me. Just please let me stay here? Azula will kill me."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I…used my chi attacks and knocked her to the ground." She looked to her feet, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, if she beat Azula, she's my new best friend!" Sokka said as he swung his arm around her shoulder. She blushed a little; she really didn't have much interest in him anymore.

XXX

**Wow, this took me FOREVER to write! You have absolutely no idea! I put in both the Boiling Rock eps in; I shortened them quite a bit, and of course changed the ending. Please review! )**


	9. Friends

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender

XXX

Chapter Nine: Friends

The group had a silent dinner around the fire. Katara and Sokka sat with Hakoda, they occasionally talked. Sokka sat with Suki at his other side, as close as he could, Aang sat with Toph, and Ty Lee sat with Zuko and Iroh. She never felt so left out.

"So, guys, I came up that genius plan to get us out!" Sokka yelled. "Isn't that great?" He asked. He wanted the whole group to have a descent conversation. Suki was on the side of him, casting an evil glare at Ty Lee, who was pretending to be distracted with her food.

"Yeah, and I started the riot!" Shin Sang said enthusiastically. He really put fear in all of them. He was huge, event to Hakoda, but he seemed so humble.

"You should've seen it! Then Suki jumped on their heads and kidnapped the warden!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, you got quite the girlfriend!" Shin Sang laughed. Everyone stared. They seemed to be just talking to each other. Ty Lee looked to Suki, who hadn't taken her eyes off her.

"Is there something to look at?" She said. She wasn't being rude; she just wasn't being nice, either.

"Nope, there's absolutely nothing to look at." Suki remarked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The tension in the room increased.

"Then why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"I'm not." Suki said.

"You're not?" Ty Lee yelled as she stood up.

"Nothing but a whore!" Suki stood up. Now everyone was staring at them.

"I am not a whore!" Ty Lee ran at her.

"Then why don't you back off my boyfriend?" Suki held her wrists.

"Why don't you tell him to keep his hands to himself?" She asked. Sokka smirked. Were they fighting over him? Ty Lee ended up sitting on Suki. She was trying to hit her, but Suki had a good hold on her wrists. She was sitting at Suki's waist. Zuko looked around. Nobody was doing anything? He sighed. He grabbed Ty Lee by her waist and pulled her off Suki. She struggled, but Zuko pulled her to his side. As Suki went to slap her, Zuko grabbed her wrist. He slightly heated his hand.

"It's over." He whispered to them. He was pissed! They were so freaking immature! He let Ty Lee's waist go, she huffed. He released Zuki's wrist, she held it and took her seat near Sokka.

"Could you tell me where my room is?" Ty Lee asked, to no one in particular.

"Follow me." Zuko said as he made his way down. Everyone looked at Suki. She really hated the girl. She attacked her twice, and then with Sokka! She really didn't like the girl.

XXX

Zuko showed Ty Lee a room.

"My room's right on the left. In case you need me for anything." Zuko said as he began to walk out. She grabbed his sleeve.

"Can you stay with me? Just for a little while?" She asked. He nodded and took a seat next o her on the bed. "They all hate me." She sighed. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt his body tense up a bit.

"They don't hate you, they just need to get used to having you around. They were the same with me." He smirked a little. Only when he came, he made an ass of himself.

"Only you and Iroh really accept me." She sighed.

"Sokka likes you, too." Zuko said, hoping she'd smile. He hated it when she didn't.

"Yeah, but he doesn't trust me. How could they, though? Will you stay in here with me?" She looked up to him.

"Ty Lee…"

"Just until I fall asleep?" She had that pleading look in her eyes. He sighed.

"Fine." And he lay next to her. He faced his back to her, but felt her arms wrap around his stomach. She could be so clingy. He rolled his eyes, and then closed them.

XXX

"Prince Zuko, I think you should wake up." Zuko heard a familiar voice say. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. He realized he had fallen asleep with Ty Lee, only now she was in his arms. He had them wrapped around her waist and her head was nuzzled into his chest. He looked up and saw his uncle. He jumped out of the bed.

"Uncle!" He whispered; he didn't want to wake up Ty Lee.

"Yes, Nephew?" Iroh had his grin. Zuko sighed.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked as he stood up.

"Aang." Iroh corrected.

"What?" Zuko said, he hated being woken up.

"His name is Aang, so it's proper if you call him that." Iroh smiled.

"Uncle, where is the Avatar?" Zuko was growing impatient.

"Who?" Iroh played dumb.

"Where is _Aang?_" He finally said.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Aang said, he was walking by the doorway. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Let's go practice." Zuko said, and Aang nodded.

XXX

Zuko removed his shirt, Aang followed the suit.

"OK, let's see how much you remember." Zuko said. "Shoot a few fireballs at me." Zuko said,

"But…" Aang said.

"You won't hurt me. I'll break the fire when it comes close." Zuko reassured him. He hesitated, but eventually shot fireballs at him. After about twenty minutes, Aang was going all out on him. He shot fireball after fireball, and sometimes even streams of fire.

"Good. You've been practicing. How about meditating?" Zuko asked.

"Meditating?" Aang asked, Zuko sighed.

"Yes, I told you a few days ago, you need to work on breathing." Zuko said.

"Oh, haha, sorry. I forgot." Aang blushed, he was embarrassed.

"Well, it's Ok, because that's what you're going to spend the next two hours doing." Zuko smirked.

"What?" Aang blurted out.

"I didn't stutter. The next two hours you're going to sit and meditate. Do not move unless I tell you to." Zuko said sternly.

"But what if it's breakfast or what if I need to go to the bathroom?" Aang pleaded.

"You can eat and go to the bathroom right after you're done." Zuko walked away.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Oh, well I need to use the bathroom then I'll probably…wash up…for breakfast." Zuko said. He realized how it must've taunted the young monk; he quickly turned and paced inside the temple. Aang sighed and started a small fire. He began to meditate.

XXX

Ty Lee stretched her arms over her head. She yawned before walking into the hallway. She bumped right into Zuko and fell to the ground. She looked up.

"Sorry…" She said as she grabbed his hand that reach out to help her, and then she looked at him. He was shirtless. Ty Lee never really realized how built he was. She stood there and gawked at him.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Mai was lucky. _Was._ He was with nobody now. She smirked, and then shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"Sorry!" She yelled.

"Calm down. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She then realized how stupid the question was.

"No reason. I'm going to wash up. Why don't you ask Katara if she had something you can wear? You should be about the same size." Zuko said.

"Will you wait for me before you go to breakfast?" Ty Lee asked him. She'd feel stupid walking in alone.

"I suppose. I'll talk to Katara, too, OK?" He asked, she nodded. She sat in his room and waited for him. Katara saw her.

"Hi, Ty Lee." She said as she entered Zuko's room. She hadn't been in it since she threatened him.

"Oh, hi. What's your name again?" Ty Lee looked up to her.

"Katara." She took a seat on the side of her.

"Oh, right, Katara." Ty Lee laughed a little. Azula always called her and the Water Tribe guy Peasants.

"So…breakfast will be ready soon." Katara tried to make conversation. She could tell Ty Lee was a good person.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with Zuko. I'm sorry I couldn't help, I can't cook." She smiled. She had never really been shy, so why was she around them?

"It's OK. I usually cook anyway. Sometimes Suki helps." Katara sighed. She had to feed a bunch of guys and two girls, plus herself!

"Maybe I can learn, and then I can help you!" Ty Lee smiled. She did want to learn how to cook.

"Sounds good. I could use help." Katara smiled a little.

"Zuko can cook, why don't you ask him?" Ty Lee asked.

"Zuko can cook?" She giggled a little at the thought.

"Yeah, Ursa, his mom, used to always cook. She wasn't supposed to, because she was Fire Lady, but did anyways. Zuko learned from all the time he spent with her. He just won't admit it." Ty Lee laughed. She missed Ursa, too. She was like the mother she never had. Zuko walked in his room. He had a towel thrown over his bare shoulder and his baggy pants. He saw the two girls sitting on his bed. How the hell did that happen?

"What are you gawking at?" He asked rudely. "And why the hell are you both in here?" They giggled a little.

"I was waiting for you to finish your bath that you were in dire need of and Katara came and talked to me." Ty Lee smiled, he did too when he saw her. Katara must have said something, and then he remembered. "Katara, do you have any extra clothes Ty Lee can use? She kind of came here unexpected." Zuko faced her.

"Yeah, I do actually. They're Fire Nation, though." Katara said.

"That's fine!" Ty Lee said, excited to get out of her dirty clothes. "I can do laundry, so I'll help you as thanks." She grinned.

"OK. Zuko, I need you to do something for me." Katara smirked.

"What?" He could tell this wouldn't be good.

"I need help with lunch." She said.

"I don't cook." Zuko said bluntly as he went through his bag for a shirt.

"But you can."

"Says who?" Zuko turned to look at her, and then he saw Ty Lee. She did. He slapped his forehead.

"Fine. Whatever." He said as he threw the shirt over his head.

"Good, come with me, Ty Lee." Katara lead her out of the room. Zuko sighed. _Girls are crazy…_ He thought to himself.

XXX

The group sat for breakfast. Ty Lee was wearing Katara's red clothes and she took a seat next to Zuko. She looked great in them, but Zuko brought his gaze to his food. Then he looked up and remembered he'd be cooking. He sighed. He never won. Sokka was on the other side of her. She scooted closer to Zuko, trying not to cause a problem between her and Suki. Iroh was across from her, he had a smile. Zuko looked over to her, she was pressing against him. He sighed. This was almost as awkward as when he first joined.

"So, Ty Lee, when you battle, how do you know where to strike?" Katara asked her. She decided to start conversation.

"Oh, um, I've always done acrobats and stuff when I was little. I guess it just kind of came to me. When I got older, I learned where pressure points were, and the rest is history." She smiled. She had made a friend in the group, aside from Zuko and Iroh.

"Wow. It seems intense to me." Katara said. Everyone watched her talk with Ty Lee.

"Yeah, Azula hated that I could do it and she couldn't." Ty Lee frowned. She began to think of when they were kids how close they were. "Do you guys think we could go back to get Mai?" She asked as she snapped out of her daze. Zuko choked on his food.

"Hey, you alright there, buddy?" Sokka asked. After some more coughing, he took a sip of water.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally said; his voice a little raspy.

"We might be able to." Katara said.

"We should wait it out. They'll be waiting for us to come, so in about maybe three days they'll drop their guard a little." Shin Sang said.

"Well, let's think about this for a minute." Sokka said. "How do you feel about it, Zuko? You are the one who dumped her." Zuko slightly blushed. Where they all this open? Everyone stared at him.

"I said it didn't work out, and that doesn't mean I want to leave her for my sister to torture her." Zuko said. He really didn't want her to come along, that would make things really awkward, but he knew he couldn't leave her there.

"OK, in three days we will go for Mai." Iroh said and they all nodded.

XXX

Zuko went to find Aang. He was sitting right where he left him.

"You can move now, Aang." Zuko said from behind, causing Aang to jump.

"OK!" Aang darted past him, right toward the bathroom. Zuko laughed a little and continued for his room. He sat on his bed.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Katara said from the doorway.

"What?"

"We need to prepare lunch." She said.

"We just finished breakfast." He was irritated. Did he ever get time to himself anymore?

"Well, it takes time to cook for ten people!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed her to the kitchen.

XXX

Katara told Zuko to start a cooking fire at the stove. He was to prepare rice and cook meat. 'Mystery meat', as he liked to call it. Ty Lee walked in.

"Hi, guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Ty Lee." Katara said as she chopped some of the vegetables. Zuko just nodded to her, with his frown on his face.

"I haven't seen you prepare a meal I a while!" She giggled. "What are you guys making?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't even think it's edible." Zuko twisted his face in disgust as he spoke.

"Shut up, Zuko!" Katara yelled. "We're making a stew." She said sweetly to Ty Lee.

"Can I help? I don't like feeling useless." Ty Lee said.

"Want to take my job over?" Zuko asked; Katara hit him in the arm.

"I'll help Zuko." Ty Lee smiled as she stood at his side and helped him cook the meat. He added a few seasonings to it, she observed. She really was useless.

"Fill this pot with water." Zuko said as he handed her a pot, snapping her out of her daze.

"You could be nicer." Katara said, she was just finishing up the vegetables.

"You could, too." Zuko said.

"Guys, it's OK." Ty Lee skipped out of the room with the pot.

"OK, so we make one serving without meat for your brother and one with extra meat for Aang?" Zuko asked Katara. She slapped her forehead in response.

"I'll finish. The meat is done, go do something." Katara said. She looked up; Zuko already was out of her sight. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys…" She sighed.

XXX

Lunch came and went. It was the same, a few conversations here and there, but nothing great. Since Katara and Suki were cleaning up, Ty Lee said she'd do everyone's laundry. The job itself sucked, but it would help Katara, the one person she'd grown close to. Then she looked. She had her own, Suki's, Katara's, Zuko's. Iroh's, Teo's, The Duke's, Haru's, Aang's, and Toph's clothes all piled up. She sighed and began to scrub them, and then Sokka came.

"Hey!" He said.

"You can throw your dirty clothes in the pile." She said. She was scrubbing the dirt out of her own.

"I came to help!" He said. Ty Lee hugged him. She had never been so happy to hear that in her life. He picked up some clothes, which were Zuko's.

"Oh, put that down, the fabric is worth a lot and has a certain way it needs to be cleaned." She said.

"Oh, sorry." He put the clothes back. And picked up Katara's. "Do you know how to wash it?" He asked as he began to scrub.

"Nope. Zuko can do his own." She smiled.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about Suki yesterday." Sokka said.

"It's OK. I've done a lot to her. And I guess I have flirted with you, she's just never around to see it." Ty Lee giggled.

"Yeah."

"You're cute, what can I say?"

"Yeah…thanks? You aren't so bad yourself." Sokka blushed. He just hoped Suki wasn't listening.

"Thanks. Don't worry; I'm not girlfriend material, anyway." Her smile faded a little.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I just flirt. I've never had an official boyfriend before. I've dated, but they all mean nothing. I don't consider myself a…whore; I'm just not looking for a commitment right now." She looked down.

"Oh, well, you're not a whore, don't worry. I think I'm Suki's first boyfriend, so she just gets a little…"

"Possessive?" Ty Lee giggled. It was like the same talk she had with Zuko.

"Yeah. But don't let her first impression get to you. She's a great person." Sokka smiled.

"I bet she is, and I am going to talk to her soon." Ty Lee smiled. "And I don't blame her for not wanting to lose you; I can tell you're a good boyfriend." She jokingly winked.

"Well, I think you would be a good girlfriend, too. You just need to find the right guy." Sokka smiled. She nodded. They finished up the laundry. She had made friends with him, too. She decided she would become friends with all of them, one at a time.

XXX

**I'm back on my own! Suki overacted a bit, but Ty Lee makes friends! I will tell you right now, though, even if this is Ty Luko, there will be no Kataang in this story, sorry, I just can't write it. Please review! XD**


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Ten: Preparations

"Zuko!" Ty Lee ran to him, he was meditating.

"Yes, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Look what I found!" Ty Lee handed him a piece of paper.

"It's nice." He said as he handed it back to her.

"You didn't even look!" She complained he sighed and stood up. He snatched the paper from her hand.

"It's a festival…what about it?" Zuko looked up to her.

"Will you go with me?" She had that hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ty Lee, it's in the Fire Nation." He hoped that would make her realize they _couldn't _go.

"So? We'll wear disguises. Katara has an extra outfit I can wear and you can wear that hood-cape thingy!" She jumped up a little. "Please?"

"Please what?" Sokka asked; he was giving Suki a 'tour', even though he was getting lost in the process.

"There's a festival tomorrow in the Fire Nation!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Can we go, Sokka?" Suki asked.

"It's in the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled.

"Somebody sees it my way." Zuko sighed.

"What's going on? Why is everyone in here?" Aang asked as he entered Zuko's room.

"There's a festival tomorrow!" Ty Lee yelled.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Aang yelled as he raised his hand and jumped up and down, Sokka and Zuko shook their heads.

"What's going on? Is this some secret meeting?" Shin Sang entered the room with Iroh.

"There's a festival tomorrow!" Aang shouted.

"Oh my gosh! I wanna go! What will I wear? Do any of your guys have like huge clothes? And then there's my hair…" Shin Sang put his index finger to his chin, everyone just stared at him.

"Can we please go, Zuko?" Ty Lee begged; he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but everyone else has to go, too." He said.

"What?" Sokka yelled.

"You're going." Suki said.

"Fine…."

"You're whipped." Zuko said through a bunch of fake coughs.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Katara asked as she, Hakoda, and Toph entered the room.

"There's a festival tomorrow, we're all going, and it's in the Fire Nation." Zuko said quickly.

"Sounds fun!" Katara yelled.

"I'm in." Toph said.

"I'll go." Hakoda said.

"Alright, everyone's going. You can all leave now." Zuko began to shoo them out of his room. "Let's go. Party's over." Zuko sighed as they all left. At least he thought all of them. He turned around and saw Ty Lee sitting cross-legged on his bed. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Well…?" He finally spoke.

"Well?" She answered back.

"Why are you still here?" Zuko asked.

"Because I want to hang out with you." She grinned.

"I'm too busy to 'hang out'." Zuko started rummaging through his back.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Stuff." He said as he pulled out his clothes.

"We need to talk." She said, causing him to face her. Usually, he told her they needed to talk. He took a seat on the bad at her side.

"What about?" He looked to her.

"Where do we stand? You kissed me at the palace, but now you act like I mean nothing." She frowned and looked to her crossed legs.

"You know you mean a lot to me." He sighed. He hated when girls got like this. That was Mai's best feature, she wasn't emotional. Well, it was a good and bad feature at times, it depended he guessed.

"No, I don't. What's going to happen when Mai comes back? Are you going to go back with her? Were you just toying with my emotions? Why won't you even get close to me? Did the kiss ruin our friendship? Are we even friends anymore? Are we more than friends?" She had never been so anxious.

"When Mai comes back, it will be awkward because I ended it with her during the eclipse. I don't want to get too close; because…every time I get close to someone I hurt them. We are friends, and I don't know if we're anything more." Zuko sighed. It was a mouthful.

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore? You avoid me all-" She was cut off when she felt a pressure hit her lips. Zuko lips were pressed against hers, and then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Right now, I just need time to get things in order before I can get committed to anything." He looked into her eyes, she was still in shock, but managed to nod 'yes'. He stood up and left his room; she moved the tips of her fingers to her lips and held them there.

XXX

"So, Katara, do you still have that outfit I can borrow?" Ty Lee asked. They were eating lunch.

"Yeah, I'll have it ready in the morning!" Katara smiled.

"So, Nephew, you are taking Miss Ty Lee?" Iroh wore hi ear-to-ear grin.

"Yes." Zuko mumbled as he took a bite of his food.

"And I'm whipped." Sokka said.

"Yes, you are!" Suki pointed a finger at him and smiled.

"Fine…I am." He said under his breath.

"Ty Lee doesn't have me whipped. She isn't my girlfriend!" Zuko said defensively. He knew Ty Lee was frowning. He kind of made it sound like it would be a bad thing.

"Someone's touchy." Toph said.

"I am not touchy!" Zuko yelled.

"Yes you are." Ty Lee said; her smile was back.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled at her.

"Yes-suh!" She yelled back; she was teasing again.

"I am not!" Zuko yelled.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Shin Sang said.

"No we don't!" Zuko yelled; Ty Lee giggled.

"You're cute when you're mad." She said when she finished. He let out a sigh of defeat; there was no winning with these people.

"Zuko, you should do something with your hair." Ty Lee said as she pushed his bangs back.

"No, I shouldn't." He said as he pulled away.

"Guys, are you OK?" Aang asked.

"Never been better." Zuko said sarcastically.

"So, I'm going with Suki, Zuko's going with Ty Lee, who are the rest of you going with?" Sokka asked.

"I am far too old for a date." Iroh said.

"I'll meet someone there. It's been a while since I've been out in public." Shin Sang said as he smiled at the thought.

"No, no. Not you old people! I mean Katara, Aang, Toph, Haru, The Duke, and Teo." Sokka replied.

"I haven't decided who I want to go with." Aang blushed.

"I'll go with you Twinkle Toes." Toph said as she ate.

"OK, now who's taking my sister?" Sokka asked.

"Nobody, Sokka, I'm not bringing a date." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Good." Sokka and Hakoda said at the same time.

"I can't wait! I haven't danced in so long!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"We need to dance?" Sokka asked.

"You can't dance?" Suki asked him.

"I can, I just…"

"Don't know how to." Zuko finished for him.

"Oh, and you do, Princey?" Sokka yelled.

"I'm a prince you dumb ass, of course I do." Zuko responded.

"No fighting!" Aang yelled. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my room." Zuko stood up.

"I'll come!" Ty Lee said as she jumped up. He sighed.

XXX

"Zuko, you seem so distant." Ty Lee said as she took her seat at the foot of his bed.

"I am." He said bluntly as he sat next to her.

"Why?"

"I left everything. I'm still so confused. I left my nation. I left Mai. I didn't even tell her to her face. I just don't know anymore. This doesn't feel right." He said. She cupped his face in her hand.

"You know it is. You left because you needed to. You're saving everyone." She said.

"Ty Lee…I found out something the day of the eclipse." Zuko looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She asked. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My mother…" He whispered. She looked up to him.

"Your mother what?"

"She's…she's alive." He felt a tear roll down his right cheek.

"Zuko…" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed tight. He wrapped his around her waist and just held her. Some things did seem right.

XXX

That night, the group was going to sleep. Everyone was asleep, except Ty Lee. She walked into the hallway to see if she could find someone awake she could talk to. She saw a small light come out of one of the rooms as she walked. It was Zuko's room. She smiled and slowly walked in.

"Zuko?" She whispered. She saw a small candle lit up on the nightstand and Zuko facing the wall across from his bed. His eyes were wide open, he wasn't even meditating. When she said his name, he turned to face her.

"Hi." Was all he said. He didn't even seem angry.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as she slowly entered his room.

"About what?" He said as he pushed over and gave her room to sit on his bed.

"I can't sleep." She said as she took the seat.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, she nodded 'no'. He seemed so peaceful. It was like he was a different person.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said without hesitation. Ty Lee felt like he was waiting for her to ask. He lay down and she lay on the side of him. She wasn't facing him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Zuko…what did happen?" Ty Lee asked. She didn't even turn to face him. She felt him tighten his grip around her waist. "Azula is so…evil. I don't know what she'll do to Mai. And it's all my fault. I left her."

"No." He whispered. "I left her. I left both of you behind with Azula, so it's my fault. Don't blame yourself." He spoke into her hair.

"You seem to be positive." She giggled.

"I'm always positive." He said seriously.

"Yeah, and I'm an only child." She laughed. She nuzzled into his warm embrace.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"'Night." She smiled and closed her eyes.

XXX

The next morning Zuko woke up at sunrise. Ty Lee's body was pressed against his and his arms were at her waist. He smiled. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, and this time, there was no uncle to smile and make comments. And then he remembered the festival was today. He mentally cursed himself. He was going back to the Fire Nation. It wasn't until noon the group agreed to go.

"Morning." Ty Lee mumbled, breaking his thoughts.

"Morning." He said quietly. She rolled over and faced him.

"Are you still happy?" She teasingly asked.

"I'm never happy. I said I was always positive." Zuko said as he looked into her hazel eyes. Her braid was a little messed up, but she still looked beautiful. Would he ever admit that out loud? No.

"Same thing." She laughed.

"No, they aren't." He smiled at her.

"You are happy! You smiled!" She pointed her finger at his lips.

"I just want to smile, that doesn't make me happy." He still couldn't make it go away.

"Maybe I just make you smile!" She exclaimed and noticed his faint blush.

"It isn't you." He said as he started to scan the room.

"Zuko, are you blushing? How cute!" She said as she pinched his cheek.

"You think everything I do is cute." He sighed.

"So, you are blushing?" She asked.

"No!" He said, a little too quickly.

"I know you. Let's go. We need to get ready." Ty Lee smiled as she sat up.

XXX

**Sorry about the shortness and that I haven't updated in so long! I'm trying to catch up on both of my stories, but the next update shouldn't take so long! Please review!**


	11. The Festival

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Guys, the days I plan to update each of my stories is in my bio. Please read it to know! ). Now, enjoy…**

XXX

Chapter Eleven: The Festival

They were all in the streets of the Fire Nation city. They easily blended with the amount of people that were there.

"So we meet back here at sundown?" Sokka asked. They all nodded.

"Zuko, come on!" Ty Lee grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd.

"I'll come with!" Iroh yelled as he followed them/

_Shit. _Zuko thought. His uncle would make this more awkward than it already was.

"Iroh, what do you want to do?" Ty Lee asked. She had her arms wrapped around Zuko's.

"Oh, I will find some tea and you can go on your own." Iroh grinned.

"I don't think they have tea." Zuko said.

"No tea? Well, I'll look." Iroh ran off to find tea. Ty Lee giggled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Wanna play a game or get lunch first?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't care." He responded bluntly. He was honestly paranoid. If someone discovered him, he was dead.

"Oh, come on. Smile!" Ty Lee said as she put her index finger on one end of his lips and thumb on the other and forced a smile.

"I don't like to smile."

"Except when you look at me!" She grinned. He smirked a little at her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"See, I win!" She exclaimed. "The beach is open to the festival, why don't we go there?"

"Ty Lee, it's a beach. We came to a festival to do festival stuff."

"Fine, we'll go there later." She frowned and began to think. "Let's dance!"

"It's too early to dance."

"No-suh! Its past noon. Let's go!" She said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

The dance was quick, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting what was too close for him. Then he thought about it. He would share a bed with her but wouldn't get close to her dancing? Something was wrong with him. They moved with the beat and suddenly someone tapped on Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" The guy asked.

"Yes." Zuko said. Ty Lee stood in the background, nervous.

"It's not like I'm gunna steal your girlfriend, I just want to dance." The guy smiled.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko yelled.

"Then I can dance with her?" The guy smirked. "Would you like to dance, Miss?" He stepped over to Ty Lee. The man wasn't even looking her in the eye; his eyes seemed to go right below her neck.

"No, thanks." Ty Lee said as she put her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"Come on." The guy grabbed one of them.

"She said no" Zuko yelled as he pushed the guy to the ground. He grabbed Ty Lee by the hand and pulled her away.

"Thank you." Ty Lee whispered as she followed him.

"Don't mention it…ever," Zuko said. They took their seat at a table for lunch.

"So, were you jealous?" She teased.

"I don't get jealous…" He said bluntly. She frowned.

"I think you do." She smirked.

"That's nice."

"Well, if you have no interest in what I say, I'll just go talk to those guys who seem to be afraid to come near me because of you." She winked as she stood up. He stood up right after her.

"You can't." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Why not?" She asked. She knew how to get guys to do what she wanted, that was the problem with Zuko. He wasn't so open about things.

"What if they try something?" He asked impatiently.

"What if I want them to?" She seductively smiled at him.

"Then…you can't." He stuttered.

"Why not?"

"Because…" He stopped himself.

"If there's no answer, than I'll go get one from them." She said as she walked off. He grabbed her wrist.

"Because I don't want you to." He said in a whisper.

"So, you would be jealous?" She teased.

"Ty Lee!" He yelled.

"Well, would you be?" She was demanding now.

"Yes…" He finally whispered. He hated when he was beat.

"Good. You are now officially my date." She smiled as she pulled his hand through the sea of people.

"You're what?" He asked, but she didn't hear him. They went to the beach and Ty Lee slipped down her skirt and pulled off her top.

"Ty Lee!" He yelled…again.

"I have on a bathing suit, silly." She giggled; he blushed at his own stupidity. "Here." She said as she pulled his shirt over his head. "Now you do, too." Zuko followed her as they walked along the shore of the beach. It reminded him of Ember Island, only now he got a good look at Ty Lee. She had beautiful curves and perfect legs.

"Zuko! Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" He finally managed. He looked away from her.

"Were you listening?" She asked.

"Yeah…I was." He lied. He then felt the back of her hand touch his and then she went and squeezed his.

The sun was setting as Zuko and Ty Lee took a seat on the sand.

"Isn't it pretty?" Ty Lee asked as she rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"I guess…" He sighed and looked down to her. It reminded him of the time he was with Mai watching the sun set; only she said how much she hated orange. How could he be attracted to two opposites?

"Let's go swimming!" She blurted and jumped up to her feet.

"What? We have to be back soon."

"Are you afraid of the water?" She teased.

"No." He said harshly.

"Then come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She ran into the water. He rolled his eyes as he stood on the shore. "Is Zuzu afraid of the wa-wa?" Ty Lee giggled as she stood up from the water. Her body glistened from the setting sun.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

"Then come in!" She yelled back. He sighed but dove in. He resurfaced and faced Ty Lee. They were waist deep in the water and Ty Lee smirked. She tackled Zuko so he landed on his back. He sat up and she was on his lap laughing at him. Her knees were folded on both sides of his legs. He smiled at her, she was always so happy. Unlike him. She began to move her face closer.

"Prince Zuko! Miss Ty Lee, we should be heading back now!" Iroh said from the shore. Ty Lee smiled, stood up, and ran to her clothes. Zuko's face was crimson. He slowly trudged through the water and onto the beach. He picked up his clothes. "So, you and Ty Lee, Prince Zuko?" Iroh grinned as he nudged him. Zuko slapped his forehead.

XXX

They got back to the Western Air Temple not long after sundown.

"So, where did you guys go? You were soaked." Sokka said as they climbed off Appa.

"To the beach!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"There was a beach?" He asked.

"Maybe we could've gone if you weren't stuffing your face…" Suki sighed.

"That guy said he could eat more seal jerky than me, I had to beat him!" He yelled.

"Seal jerky?" Zuko asked.

"Well…some kind of jerky…" Sokka blushed out of embarrassment.

"So, you didn't know what you were eating…again?" Katara said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm a grown man! I can eat whatever I want!" He yelled.

"Not even close." Aang said.

"I had fun!" Shin Sang said.

"What did you do?" Hakoda asked.

"Had a few drinks, beat up a few smart asses, and flirted with some ladies. Man, it's good to be free!" He said; everyone stared at him.

"Right…" Zuko said. "I'm tired…" He said and began to walk off.

"But it's only a few hours after sundown, Nephew." Iroh said.

"I had a long day…" He said as he disappeared through the hallway.

"Hold on!" Ty Lee said as she ran after him.

XXX

Zuko was getting his bed ready.

"Hey…" She said from the doorway.

"Hold on." He said as he finished getting the bed ready.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she entered his room.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." She frowned.

"Why do you think that?" He asked as he lay down on his back. She sat on the side of him.

"I know you too well." She sighed.

"We need to get Mai in two days…" He said after a short pause. "It's going to be hard…for me, I mean." He said.

"I know…maybe we shouldn't share a room when she gets back…" She frowned. She liked sharing a room, but she wouldn't put Mai through that.

"Until things are cleared up. Not right away." He said, she nodded and lay on the side of him. "Goodnight…" He whispered and rolled to his side so his back faced her. Thinking of Mai made him feel guilty. He wasn't with her, but she practically gave her life for him and he was kissing and sleeping with her best friend? Well, sleeping, sleeping, not _that _sleeping. She would probably want to get him back; that would cause problems all over again for Ty Lee. Talk about Déjà vu. He sighed.

"Goodnight…" She whispered as she rolled the other way. She felt like she was losing Zuko when they talked about Mai. Sure she wasn't really with him, but there was definitely chemistry. What would happen when her best friend came back? She sighed.

XXX

**Sorry, it's a little short. But yeah, please review! XD**


	12. Advice

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Twelve: Advice

Zuko woke up with Ty Lee's back pressed against his. It was really awkward. He slowly sat up and crawled up. She jumped up as he swung one leg over her.

"Who's there?!" She yelled as she punched without looking. Zuko fell on his back and held his now bleeding nose. "Zuko! I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she jumped out of the bed.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as he walked by. He entered the room.

"I hit Zuko!" Ty Lee gasped.

"Haha! Zuko got punched out by a girl!" Sokka laughed as he pointed down to him.

"So did you." Suki said as she walked up from behind him. "Let me look at it." She said as she walked up to Zuko; his face lost color. He knew she was still a little angry at him, what if she tried to break his nose off or something? He shook his head, he was being paranoid again. He removed his hand as she kneeled next to him. "Tilt your head back." She said and he obeyed. She squeezed his nose.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he struggled against her. After about ten seconds, she let go.

"All set. I don't think it's broken, just bruised." She smiled as she stood up.

"Because that's not embarrassing…" He said under his breath.

"Sorry…" Ty Lee said.

"It's fine." He stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. He walked out of the room.

XXX

Breakfast was awkward for the group. Zuko and Ty Lee sat next to each other, but they were both unusually quiet. Ty Lee not talking was like hell freezing over.

"So…can we do some more firebending today, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Uncle will work with you. I have a lot to do." He said seriously.

"Oh...ok." He said.

"So…how about them…rocks?" Sokka blushed. It was awkward.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing today?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh, probably nothing." She frowned and resumed eating.

"Jeez, I thought prison was depressing!" Shin Sang said.

"What is the matter? Would you like to talk about it, Miss Ty Lee?" Iroh asked. She nodded and they got up and left.

"We're going for Mai tomorrow, right?" Toph asked.

"Yeah…" Zuko whispered as he watched Ty Lee go with Iroh.

XXX

"Now, tell me what's on your mind." Iroh said as they took their seat on a small bench away from the others.

"It's just…I like Zuko, a lot." She smiled a little as she thought about him. "I think he likes me, too, and things are starting to get really good with us, but then…" She stopped herself.

"Lady Mai will be returning?" Iroh asked. She nodded.

"And, I know she likes maybe even loves, him, but he broke up with her. She's my best friend, the only one I have left. I want to be with Zuko, but I don't want to hurt her." She said quickly.

"Well, it seems either you break Lady Mai's heart, or you break Prince Zuko's." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"What you feel is right." He smiled. She nodded.

"Thanks, Iroh." She said as she hugged the elder.

"You are welcome." He smiled and returned the embrace.

XXX

"So, what's going on with you and Ty Lee?" Sokka asked as he jogged to catch up with Zuko. They had just finished breakfast.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he kept his quick pace and his eyes forward.

"Remember when we were on that war balloon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you said you liked Gloomy Girl, but things didn't work out. You said there was someone else, and well, it kind of looks like Ty Lee is that someone else." He looked at Zuko.

"What gave you that idea?" Zuko asked. It was a pretty stupid question.

"Well, you're always with her; I mean you share a bed with her!" He said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Well…you're right." He said after a pause.

"So what's going on with you guys?" He asked again.

"What do you mean now?" Zuko asked as he reached his room. He was growing impatient.

"You won't even look at her." He said and sighed dramatically.

"When I ended it with Mai…I didn't do it to her face. After I talked to her in the Boiling Rock, I locked her in a cell…"

"Stupid much?" Sokka asked.

"Shut up. She already accused Ty Lee before when we were at the palace, but nothing was really going on then. So I'll have my ex-girlfriend living here and I…"

"Want to be with her best friend?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah…pretty much."

"Well, there's only one thing I can tell you." He smiled.

"What's that?"

"You're screwed."

"That helps tons." He said sarcastically.

"But seriously, let Gloomy Girl down easy. I mean, she has knives, she could like slit your throat in your sleep if she sees Ty Lee all over you." Sokka said, still be serious.

"I feel loads better…" Zuko sighed.

"I'm just saying…"

"That my ex-girlfriend might try to kill me in my sleep…" Zuko rolled his eye. "As useful as your advice has been, I'm leaving now." He said as he quickly walked away. His mind flooded with thoughts as he lay on his bed. It was those what if thoughts. What if Mai tried to get back with him? What if he did? What if Ty Lee and her weren't friends anymore because of him? What if Mai did try to kill him? Ty Lee walked in the room, breaking his thoughts.

"Hi." She said as she sat on his bed.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat up.

"I've been thinking…since last night. I care about you, Zuko, a lot. I want to be with you like you don't even know, but…" A tear streamed down her cheek.

"Ty Lee…" He whispered as he went to wipe it away; she pushed his hand away.

"You were Mai's boyfriend. I can't be with you…not like that. So, we both need to move on. I want you to…get back with her." She said with a cracking voice.

"But…" He couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry." She said as she stood up and left. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. When she turned to face him, he pressed his lips against hers. He was standing and holding the back of her head as his tongue passed her lips. He held her close and she didn't struggle. She wrapped her hands around his neck and lightly moaned. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They showed sadness, hurt, and at the same time want. She wanted him, he could tell. "I'm sorry." She said again and left. He let out a groan of frustration and punched a wall.

XXX

Mai sat in a cold, dark cell. She knew her uncle was trying to come to terms with Azula, but she also knew it would never work. She wanted to see Zuko again. She missed him and Ty Lee so much.

XXX

The rest of the day was quiet. Zuko walked in his room at night and lay down. He watched Ty Lee walk by him. She stared at him as she slowly walked by. He looked away from her gaze; he didn't want to get caught up. Now a bunch of 'does he' questions popped in his head. Does he want to be with Mai? Does he want her to join them? Does he want Ty Lee? Does he want to hurt Mai that much? He let out a groan of frustration and rolled over to go to sleep.

XXX

The next morning, Zuko went to find out who was helping him get Mai out. Sokka suggested, after Zuko going for him, and Ty Lee insisted on going. Mai was her best friend. They got on their new blimp and headed off.

"Same plan as last time?" Sokka asked from where he sat.

"What do you mean?" Zuko gave him a quizzical glare.

"We jump guards for their uniforms." Sokka said, as though Zuko should know.

"Oh, yeah, right." Zuko said as he took a seat.

"Are you ok there, buddy?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine." He muttered. He looked up to Ty Lee, who was staring down to the ground.

"We're here." She said. They stood up and landed the blimp.

XXX

"How are things, Mai?" Azula asked from outside from Mai's cell, all she could see were her eyes. She didn't respond. "Are you waiting for Zuzu to come rescue you? I don't see why he would need to, Ty Lee would suit him just fine. I'm just saying her flexibility and all. You must feel stupid. You told your best friend to basically hook up with your boyfriend, so sad." She smirked as she heard Mai let out a grunt of frustration and walked off.

XXX

Sokka, Zuko, and Ty Lee had no problem getting uniforms. They walked straight into the prison without any problems; you figure they would increase security.

"More newbies?" A large guard asked, the three of them nodded.

"You guys joined at a bad time, the princess is basically taking this place over." The man laughed, they all just stared at him. "Well, rookies get the dirty work, bring the prisoner her food, her name is Mai, and try to avoid the princess, unless you all want interrogation." The man grinned and handed Sokka the food. They looked at each other and smiled. This would be easier than they thought, a little to easy for Zuko's liking.

XXX

They found Mai's cell and opened the door. Zuko entered with Ty Lee and Sokka stayed outside the door for guard. She looked up to them.

"I don't see why they sent two of you, I don't have my weapons." She said as Zuko slowly approached her. "You leave the food by the door, now leave." She noticed he just stood there. "What the hell do you want?" She stood up and yelled. He pulled off his helmet. "Zuko…" She whispered as she touched his face. Ty Lee took off her helmet. Mai grabbed the back of Zuko's face and pulled him into a kiss, he let her, but he kept his eyes opened and watched Ty Lee's expression sadden through the corner of his eyes.

XXX

**Sorry about the lateness! Please review! )**


	13. Welcome to the Group

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome to the Group.

Zuko heard two taps from the outside of the door and quickly pulled away from Mai. He looked to Ty Lee and she had her helmet on and was ready to go. He knew she was probably covering up a few tears, too. He felt terrible.

"We'll be back tonight; we plan on using the blind spot." He said to her as they left, she smiled as she watched him exit.

"So, how'd it go?" Sokka asked as they casually walked away from the cell.

"Fine." Zuko said bluntly, he didn't want to talk about it.

"How are we going to get you into the coolers again?" He asked.

"We could probably break in at night. Ty Lee could go for Mai and you and I could get it to the water."

"You can go for Mai." Ty Lee whispered and they both looked at her.

"Alright, I'll go for Mai, can you two get it down ok?" He asked out of concern.

"I guess. I hope you're strong." Sokka smiled.

"Have you seen my nose?" Zuko asked; referring to the bruise Ty Lee left on it.

"Anyone could do that to you!" Sokka laughed.

"Shut up! You'll bring too much attention to us!" Zuko yelled.

"Ok, ok. So you get Gloomy Girl-" Sokka was cut off.

"Mai!" Zuko said.

"Right, anyway, you get her out while Ty Lee and I get the cooler down!"

"I need to be in the cooler, I have fire breath, and I'm the only one who will be able to last in that!" Zuko yelled.

"Then do you want to wait for him, Ty Lee, and I'll go for Gloo-Mai?" Sokka offered. She nodded.

"Then it's settled." He said. "You two get the cooler ready and I go for Gl-Mai." Sokka said.

"Alright…" Ty Lee and Zuko sighed in unison. They reached the cooler.

"How do we get in?" Sokka asked.

"Ty Lee, do you have something in your hair I could use?" Zuko asked. She removed her helmet and pulled a small clip. She handed it to him and quickly put on her helmet. He got n one knee and began picking the lock.

"I guess chasing Aang wasn't the only thing that filled your time; you learned how to be a full-blown criminal, too." Sokka said.

"Shut up, do you have the tool?" He asked as he toyed with the lock.

"Here." He handed it to him.

"Go get Mai." He ordered. Sokka went for the cell and Ty Lee just watched Zuko. He was licking his upper lip and he got it. He nodded to her and shut himself inside. She stood outside the door, but there was a tear down her cheek. She just officially gave up Zuko, he was back where he belonged. With Mai. If it was the right decision, why did it hurt her so much? She wiped it away. She needed to focus.

XXX

"Mai's your name, right?" Sokka asked as he entered the cell.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Zuko's new best friend. My name is Sokka and I will be bringing you to the cooler." He smirked.

"I don't trust you." She said harshly.

"You don't have a choice." He said as he signaled for her to follow him. She grunted, but did so. Sokka quickly reached the cooler with her, most of the guards were outside, so aside from a few here and there, there wasn't much questions. He saw Ty Lee.

"Hi, Mai." Ty Lee greeted her friend.

"Hi." She said.

"Is he done yet? We don't have all day." Sokka said as he opened the cooler.

"Give me a few more minutes!" Zuko barked. Sokka slammed the door and sighed.

"Guards will be here any minute." He sighed.

"Done!" Zuko yelled. "Open the door." Ty Lee did so on command. They began rolling it down the slope. They got to the water.

"Ok, we all just need to stay quiet and get to the blimp, then get out of here." Sokka said. They climbed into their 'boat' and set across the water. Everyone was silent. Sokka felt tension between Zuko and Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai, and Mai and Ty Lee. He shouldn't have come, but Zuko did help him save his own girlfriend. But were he and Mai together? He didn't dare to ask. They hit the land and quickly got off. They reached the blimp and got on without hesitation. Azula would figure out soon enough Mai was gone.

XXX

They got back to the Western Air Temple as the sun was rising. Everyone was just getting up. Aang was training with Iroh, Katara was just getting up with everyone else. They all walked off the blimp, but nobody knew how to react to Mai joining them. They all said hi or nodded in acknowledgement. It made her uncomfortable, so she chose to stay with Zuko.

"How about a tour?" She asked as she looked up to him.

"Oh, yeah. I'll show you what parts I know." He smirked and lead her through the temple. Ty Lee watched with saddened eyes, but squeezed them shut. She went to her room.

XXX

After about an hour of Zuko basically getting lost, Zuko ended the 'tour'. He walked to the fire pit with her. He also walked by Ty Lee's room. Their eyes met as Zuko slowly walked by the room with Mai's arm wrapped around his own.

"Zuko?" Mai asked. He shook his head and looked forward. She looked the direction he was before and saw Ty Lee. She glared, something had definitely happened in her absence. Ty Lee hardened her face. If she wanted to challenge her, she would get a challenge.

XXX

"So, Lady Mai, how have you been?" Iroh asked as the group sat around the fire for dinner.

"Fine, thank you." Mai said in her regular tone. Zuko was between Mai and Ty Lee. "Thanks for coming back for me." She said to nobody in particular. Zuko thought back to when Ty Lee mentioned it and he choked on his own food. He smirked.

"Your welcome." Ty Lee mumbled.

"So, how have you been here, Ty Lee?" Mai asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She was definitely jealous. Ty Lee was probably all over her boyfriend while she was gone and she hated it.

"Oh, fine. Actually, Suki and I fought almost right away, bit now I'm _friends _with almost everyone." She said. Everyone stared at her. She was being bitchy. She was done taking Mai's shit.

"Hm, really. What did you fight about?" Mai asked more casual now as she took a bite of her rice.

"She thought I was trying to steal Sokka." She whispered in response. "He's her boyfriend."

"So she thought that, too?" Mai asked, not even looking at her. Zuko gagged on his food.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ty Lee snapped.

"You know perfectly well what it means." Mai said coolly. Zuko swallowed and drank water. He scooted a few inches back from the circle.

"She really wasn't even trying to. It was stupid and I overreacted." Suki said nervously. Is this what she looked like when she fought with Ty Lee?

"No, Mai, why don't you tell me?" Ty Lee calmed down a bit.

"Why don't we…change the subject?" Zuko whispered.

"Why, Zuko, are you embarrassed to admit you shared a bed with my 'best friend' when we were together?" Mai glared.

"Nothing happened!" He yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

"Wow…" Sokka mumbled. The group still had their attention directed on the three.

"I fell asleep when he was telling me about…stuff." She remembered it was supposed to be a secret.

"Must have been real important if you fell asleep." She mumbled.

"Your problem is the only connection you have with him is with his dick!" She stood up and yelled. Her hand immediately clapped over her hand as she looked at the shocked faced around her. Zuko spit his water out of his mouth and it hit Sokka. "I-I need to go." She said as she ran to her room. Zuko's face was bright red.

"Ty Lee." He said as he was about to stand up, Mai grabbed his arm.

"Who are you with, Zuko? Who means more?" She asked with a hurt expression. He didn't answer, but continued eating his food. He looked down the hall Ty Lee ran in. He wanted so badly to go after her and just hold her, but she told him herself she wanted him to be with Mai. Everyone was staring at the two.

"Let's talk about something other than…Zuko's dick." Shin Sang mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't want any more of Zuko's spit all over me!" Sokka yelled as he wiped his face.

XXX

Ty Lee felt the dried up tears on her face. She had been in her room for twenty minutes. She had her arms wrapped around the pillow that rested underneath her head. Her head was staring at the wall.

"Hey." She heard a voice say from her doorway. She quickly sat up and turned around, she thought it was Zuko. She saw Sokka and frowned a little. At least she had one friend that cared about her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. That was…quite the dinner." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm a horrible person…" She sighed.

"No, you're actually one of the nicest people I know." He smiled as he walked into the room.

"I don't think I've ever sworn like that." She frowned.

"Well, it's not an easy situation. Unfortunately, you've kind of been put through it twice."

"Twice! It's not everyone else, its me!" She yelled.

"No, it's not. Zuko really likes you, and I think you really like him.

"He was with Mai before me; Mai is the only true friend I have left…"

"I'm your friend." He looked at her and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She said as she let go. He nodded.

"Don't blame yourself." He said as he left. He was right.

XXX

Mai said she would share a room with Zuko. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked over his shoulder and kissed his cheek before facing the wall across from her.

"Do you think that's the only connection we have?" Mai asked as he breathed on her neck.

"No. We have a little to work on, but we'll fix it." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back. He didn't say anything; he couldn't say he loved her when he was so confused. Did he even like her like that? And then there was Ty Lee, so instead, he kissed the back of her neck and let her nuzzle into his embrace. He closed his eyes. He felt like he was holding Ty Lee, he wanted it to be her. He snapped his eyes open. He couldn't think of Mai as her, they were two different girls and he wouldn't do that to either one of them.

XXX

A few hours later, when Zuko was sure Mai was asleep. He slowly climbed over her and paced to Ty Lee's room. He saw her fast asleep on her bed. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Wha…Zuko?" She mumbled.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She was still half asleep and confused.

"I wanted to go after you before, but…" He was cut off when her index finger pressed against his lips.

"Zuko, I want you to be with her. If that means you need to let me go sometimes, so be it." She smiled and he nodded. He pushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed it. She closed her eyes and dug her head into her pillow again. She smiled. For once, he came to her. He apologized and wanted to be with her rather than Mai. It was twisted, but it made her happy.

XXX

Zuko crawled back over the sleeping Mai. He was glad she was still asleep. He crawled over her and to his surprise, she didn't stir. He smirked.

"Where'd you go?" He heard her ask without facing him. His smirk went flat.

"To…the bathroom." He said quickly.

"Liar." She said under her breath.

"What?" He asked as he lay down.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Whatever…" He sighed as he held her. All his thoughts went to Ty Lee and he smiled.

XXX

At sunrise Zuko woke up with a familiar warmth at his side.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." He heard the voice of Mai. He frowned. He realized who he hoped it was and shot his back up. Something was wrong with him.

"Zuko?" Mai groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hm? What?" He said nervously.

"Are you alright?" She yawned.

"I'm fine! Calm down!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your overreacting!" He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Drama queen…" Mai mumbled as she went back to sleep.

XXX

"Like this." Zuko saw Ty Lee teaching Suki some of her chi-block attacks. Sokka was watching.

"This is easy, you can do this Suki." Sokka smiled. Zuko was surprised they were even up.

"You're the one who learned to fight in a dress!" Suki laughed; Sokka blushed. Ty Lee giggled, then looked up and saw Zuko. Sokka and Suki turned around and looked at him.

"Want to watch?" Suki asked, shocking all three of them.

"Uh…yeah, sure." He took a seat on the side of Sokka.

"So…" Sokka said as Ty Lee showed a few more moves to Suki.

"So…" Zuko said.

"How are things with Mai?"

"Good…I guess. Suki?" Zuko knew this was awkward.

"Great, great." He said proudly. He then got serious. "How are things with you and Ty Lee?" He asked. Zuko snapped out of his gaze as he watched Ty Lee.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

XXX

**Déjà vu! Haha, please review! XD**


	14. Just For Now

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Fourteen: Just for Now.

Mai opened her eyes. She was definitely suspicious of Zuko, but that could wait until they were alone to talk about it. She walked out and saw Ty Lee fighting or training Suki and Zuko sitting at the side of Sokka. She sat on the other side of Zuko.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"At least you didn't freak out." She smiled as she looked up to him.

"When did I freak out?" He said calmly.

"Only this morning when I needed to 'calm down'." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Right…sorry about that." He blushed as he rubbed the back of neck.

"Don't blush, you look like a pussy." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't blush." He said seriously.

"Yeah ya do!" Ty Lee yelled as she jabbed at Suki. Mai glared at her.

_Ty Lee thinks its cute, Mai thinks its sad, and yet, I like them both…_ he sighed. _Not that I blush anyway…_

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Zuko asked trying to break the tension.

"Well, Suki, Ty Lee and I are going to explore some local cities, my dad and Shin Sang are hunting with Teo, The Duke, and Haru, Katara and Toph, and your uncle, are taking Aang to train. And well…that's it. Do you and Mai want to come with Ty Lee, Suki, and me?"

"No." Zuko said quickly. "I mean…we need to talk."

"Ah, relationship bullshit as I like to call it." He smiled and walked away.

XXX

"I'm sorry…" Mai broke the silence between her and Zuko. everyone was gone now.

"For what?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"You know…I'm not really good with talking about feelings and stuff and I know you're emotional…"

"I'm not emotional!" He yelled.

"See, you lost your temper in a second. Zuko, you are probably more moody than me during my time of month." She sighed.

"How can that be possible, you have no emotions…" He said under his breath.

"What was that?" She snapped her neck in his direction.

"Nothing." This was awkward.

"Let's try it." Mai looked back to the ground.

"Try what?" He gulped.

"The whole emotions thing. I think I can try to be more open with you." She looked up at him and he was smiling. "Don't get happy so fast." She slapped his arm but couldn't help smiling herself. "But if I open up to you, you need to do the same for me."

"Fine. You start." He said proudly.

"With what?" Maybe she should've stayed quiet.

"Well…why are you so afraid to talk to me? You know I won't judge you…" He looked to the ground.

"Its not you, its just the way I am. My parents taught me to stay quiet and not give my father a bad image." She frowned.

"But you don't live with them anymore."

"It's not that easy, Zuko. You have your uncle who will always accept you; they're the only family I have…"

"You have me." He whispered. And she smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Your turn. Why don't you open up to me?"

"I am…" He sighed.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked seriously, he figured she must've had these questions prepared.

"I needed to…for the Fire Nation."

"Why did you write what you wrote to me when you did leave?" She didn't face him and he got the point as to why.

"I…I was confused."

"Where you confused with her letter?" She looked up to him.

"Who's letter?"

"Don't play dumb, I read what you wrote Ty Lee."

"Yeah…I was…" He lied; everything he said in that letter was true. He knew that much.

"How much do you like her?" He didn't answer. "Zuko!" She yelled as she sat up straight.

"I don't know, Mai!" He yelled.

"That much, huh?" She got angry, but her voice only expressed sadness.

"Guys, guess what we found?" Appa landed in front of them and Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee climbed off. "I get the feeling I just interrupted something…" He frowned and Zuko and Mai just glared at him.

"What did you find?" Zuko sighed.

"A hot spring!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Oh joy, oh joy." Mai said in a bored tone.

"What's going on?" Aang entered the temple with Toph and Katara.

"We found a hot spring, a hot spring!" Sokka yelled. "And its kind of old, so nobody is there, there are two, though."

"Cool, can we go?" Aang yelled.

"That sounds nice." Katara smiled hopefully.

"Then it's settled, we're going." Suki smiled. Zuko sighed and stood up.

"What about your dad and the others?" Aang asked.

"We'll leave a note or something." He began to write on a piece of paper. They climbed on Appa and flew off.

XXX

"Ta-da!" Sokka extended his arms as they climbed off.

"They're divided and everything." Katara smiled. There were rocks that surrounded the spring and area around it.

"Alright, Zuko and Aang will be with me." Sokka began to walk away.

"No peeping!" Katara yelled.

"Who would want to look at you?" Sokka joked but then felt a small water whip hit his head. Zuko and Aang laughed.

XXX

After Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee convinced Mai and Toph to go in, they all let out a sigh of relief. There was a lot of tension between Ty Lee and Mai. Everyone could feel it.

"So…" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you guys talk it out?" Katara offered to Ty Lee and Mai.

"I don't have anything to say to her." Mai mumbled.

"I'm sorry…about what I said the other night. It wasn't my place…" Ty Lee looked down and whispered.

"She shouldn't have been so quick to talk." Toph said and Katara and Suki slapped their foreheads.

"I said what I thought, but I'm still mad at you." She glanced at her friend.

"Mai, please. You are the closest friend I have." Ty Lee pleaded.

"Me or my boyfriend?" She cocked her eyebrow. Ty Lee sighed and got out. She put on her bathing suit and began to walk to the river that was little ways away from the spring.

"Where are you going?" Suki asked.

"I'll be back." She put a smile on her face and walked away.

XXX

"This feels funny." Aang said as he sat in the spring.

"It's a hot spring, what did you expect it to feel like?" Zuko sighed and rested his back.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Sokka said casually.

"Don't you dare." Zuko glared.

"Dare what?"

"Try to look. I'm responsible for you." He rolled his eyes.

"If anything, I am the most mature one here." Sokka crossed his arms and looked away. Aang laughed.

"You need to get laid." Zuko let out another sigh.

"Hey, Suki and I have…you know."

"When?" Aang asked. "I mean, you only started being with her everyday now, and I don't think anything is going on."

"Well…how would you know?"

"Sokka…we share a room." Aang rolled his eyes and Zuko chuckled.

"Well….you don't know what you're talking about. How about you, Zuko? You have an acrobat and gloomy girl!" He smiled.

"You're with Ty Lee?" Aang cocked his eyebrow.

"No!" He said quickly. "I am not and have never been with her…like that anyway."

"Well, I would choose Ty Lee for…that."

"Lets call it 'it'." Aang suggested.

"Ok, I would totally rather do it with Ty Lee, I mean, she can bend in parts I never thought could bend!" He exclaimed. "How is Gloomy Girl?" He got a punch in the arm.

"Mind your own business."

"Lets change the subject, I'm really uncomfortable." Aang blushed.

"Yeah, you idiot, there's a twelve year old right there!" Zuko pointed at Aang.

"Hey, I'm one hundred and twelve!" Aang retorted.

"But you didn't grow up for a hundred years!" Zuko yelled. "Trust me, I wasted three years looking for you and you were in freaking ice!"

"I remember that…" Sokka smiled.

"Yeah…you were pretty pathetic." Aang laughed.

"Was not!" Sokka yelled.

"Was too!" Aang yelled back with a smile. Zuko sighed and got out. He didn't need a headache. He put on his bottoms and walked away; they didn't even notice.

XXX

Ty Lee walked behind the waterfall she found. There was a little cave. She sat down and faced the water. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She wrapped her arms around her legs. A tear rolled down her cheek and formed a ripple in the calmed water. She looked up to the fall that was crashing the water about twenty feet in front of her. She saw a figure and quickly wiped away the tear. Zuko came in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I just came for a walk." She let out a fake giggle.

"You know, you suck at lying." He smirked.

"And I'm sure you're great at it." She smiled.

"What did she say to you?" He sighed.

"Huh?" She stared; confused.

"Mai…you look upset." He frowned and looked down to the water.

"Mai didn't say anything." She smiled. She wouldn't tell him, it was like a little kid tattling.

"Ty Lee." He faced her and smiled. "I miss you…" He mumbled.

"What?" She scooted closer to him.

"I said I miss you…." He repeated. "I don't really get to see you much anymore…" Zuko smiled at her.

"I miss you, too." She blushed and looked down. Then she saw his body and blushed twice as much.

"You're blushing." He taunted.

"Because you're cute." She jokingly winked and he looked to the ground. "And now you're blushing."

"So?"

"You don't deny it anymore!" She clapped her hands and he laughed a little. "Good, because you look cuter when you blush." Their faces were about an inch apart, and it was awkward. Zuko looked her up and down, that bathing suit fit her nice. Then he looked away. If he wanted to just be friends with her, he couldn't think like that. She gently kissed his cheek and looked at him.

"Ty Lee…" He whispered.

"I know…I'm sorry…" She looked to her lap sheepishly.

"No…don't be." He grabbed her chin and made her face him. He gently pushed his lips against hers. She let him. She wanted him to. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down with her as she lay on her back. She parted her lips to allow his tongue access, which he immediately took. He lay between her legs and deepened the kiss. She moaned lightly out of pleasure. It felt so right, but she knew it was so wrong.

XXX

"She's been gone a while…" Suki frowned.

"I'll go find her. I think we need to talk anyway." Mai said as she stood up. Everyone nodded in agreement and Mai quickly changed.

XXX

Zuko began sucking at her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Zuko, don't leave a mark." She whispered. He moved his hand up her back and looked for a clip.

XXX

Mai finally reached the waterfall, but she heard Ty Lee talking to someone.

"No, Zuko. We cant do that to Mai." Ty Lee said.

"I'm sorry." She pressed her back against the wall on the outside and peered in. She did her best to make out their figures. Zuko rolled off of Ty Lee and faced her on his side. She did the same.

"It's ok." She pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Ty Lee…" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She twirled his bangs with her fingers. He rested his head on one of his arms; his other had was on the side of her stomach.

"I…love you." He whispered.

"No, you don't." Ty Lee's voice got serious. "You love Mai, you're with Mai, and we can never repeat what happened just now." She sat up. He quickly followed her suit.

"No, I care about Mai, but I don't love her. I want you." Mai felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she continued to listen.

"Zuko…we can't ever…"

"Yes…" He whispered. She looked back in and saw him wrap his arms around her as he sat. "We can…" She sat between his legs with her head rested sideways on his shoulders. He cradled her like a child, but held her close. "Just for now…" He whispered. Mai walked away and wiped the tears as she walked back.

"That was fast." Katara said.

"I think…we should get ready to leave in a little bit." Mai whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Did you talk to her?" Suki asked.

"We were both kind of upset, so we agreed to talk about it later…" She lied.

"Um…ok." Toph could tell this wasn't a sarcastic time. They all got out and changed.

"Hey, are you guys dressed?" Sokka asked before stepping out from behind.

"Yes, Sokka." Katara rolled his eyes. He and Aang stepped out.

"Where's Zuko?" Suki asked.

"He kind of left…we just don't know when…" Aang frowned. Zuko walked up from behind them.

"Are we leaving?" He asked seriously. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious about him. Ty Lee came from behind the girls.

"Hi." She seemed flustered. Ty Lee was in a daze, kept her eyes away from Zuko as much as possible, and was trying to cover up one part of her neck.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked.

"She's fine." Mai glared at her. Ty Lee locked eyes with her for just a moment. She could tell by the angered, hurt look in Mai's eyes that she knew. She knew what happened between her Zuko. She frowned and quickly looked to her feet. "Let's go." Mai walked ahead of them and everyone followed except Zuko and Ty Lee who stared at each other for a minute. They just stared. Zuko lipped 'I'm sorry' before nodding and walked to catch up with the others. Ty Lee watched and after a few minutes then followed. She felt guiltier now than ever.

XXX

**Well, sorry about the lateness. My laptop was not working at all, it was the adapter, but I got a new one and here it is. I'd like to thank Angel Cry13 for helping me through my writer's block. Now, please review! XD**


	15. Mai's Blessing

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Fifteen: Mai's Blessing

They finally reached the Western Air Temple after a long silence.

"There you are, it will be getting dark soon." Iroh smiled. Everyone nodded and smiled to the small group that sat in a circle.

"I…don't feel good." Ty Lee said and then quickly paced to her room.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"She's sick, let her be." Mai said in monotone. Zuko looked to the ground. He figured out she knew, too. Mai turned her glare to Zuko. "I don't feel well either. Iroh, do you think I could have my own room? I wouldn't want to get Zuko sick." Her eyes never moved away from his.

"Ah, yes, follow me, Lady Mai." Iroh lead her down a hallway. "Here." He opened the door.

"Thank you." She bowed her head.

"Lady Mai, do not forget that I am here if you need to talk to me about this 'sickness'." Iroh said as he walked out. She fell back on the bed.

XXX

A few hours went by and barely any conversation was exchanged since Ty Lee and Mai disappeared.

"I will bring Miss Ty Lee and Lady Mai their food." Iroh stood up with two bowls. He felt Zuko's gaze on his back. He would talk to him later, he would find out what happened. He walked into Mai's room first. "Lady Mai." He lightly knocked before opening the door. "Here, I brought you your dinner."

"Thanks." She whispered as she sat up.

"Now, I will not force anything out of you, but would you like to talk about what is wrong with you?" He said with a serious expression as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just sick." She mumbled.

"You cannot fool me. I have known you your whole life, Mai, I know you are not sick." He gave her a knowing look. She smiled a little. This man had been more of a father to her than her own. He was the same with Ty Lee, Zuko, and he tried Azula, but she was already oh-so-close to her own father, it really showed now.

"I saw Ty Lee and Zuko at the hot springs…I went to find Ty Lee because we need to talk, but she was with him. He…h-he told her that he loved her…not me." She frowned.

"I see." Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you may think I am just trying to stand up for my nephew, but honestly, I think he is handling the whole situation wrong. Love is something that cannot be controlled, and he probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word. I will talk to him later, but do not get so worked up over it." He smiled and wiped a tear off Mai's cheek.

"Thank you." She nodded as he left. One down, one to go. He walked into Ty Lee's room. She was standing in front of the mirror touching her neck with her index and middle finger. She saw the door open and pulled her hair down. She quickly covered her neck.

"Oh, hi Iroh." She smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Miss Ty Lee." He bowed his head and handed her the dish.

"Thank you." She mumbled. He brought his hand to her neck and moved her hair out of the way. There was a big, purple mark.

"I guess you and my nephew did more than talk." He frowned.

"I didn't mean to…he wanted to do more, but I told him we needed to stop…Mai told you, didn't she?" She frowned.

"Do not worry about it…" He sighed. He had no advice left. He needed to let Zuko sort this mess out. "I will check up on you later." He smiled and she nodded.

XXX

Zuko quickly finished his meal and rushed to Ty Lee's room. Everyone had been caught up in their own activities, so he didn't get any questions. He slowly opened her door and saw her in the middle of the room standing on her hands. She quickly stood upright and smiled at him.

"Hi…" He said quietly. She walked behind him and shut the door.

"I told you not to leave a mark." She put her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" He cocked his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and pointed the hickey on her neck. "Oh…sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok." She sighed and sat on her bed. He sat on the side of her. "Did you talk to Mai?"

"No…not yet." He whispered.

"Zuko, you need to talk to her." Ty Lee said with a saddened expression

"Ty Lee…if I end it with her…"

"No, no, Zuko." She said quickly.

"But…." He started again.

"But you love Mai, my best friend." She tried to remind him.

"You know she knows everything I told you." He looked at her with a serious expression, and then smirked a little. "Smile." He whispered into her ear and she blushed when she felt his warm breath. She couldn't hold back her grin and he smiled when he saw it. He leaned over a little more and she lay down. He held himself up on his elbows as he looked down to her. He playfully kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Zuko! That tickles!" She tried to be quiet. He ignored her. "Stop, you're going to get us in trouble!" She laughed. She smirked and grabbed his ribs, his most ticklish spot. He didn't even laugh, his muscles tensed and he rolled off the bed, pulling her down on top of him. She smiled down on him as she pushed his bangs back.

"You know not to do that." He said seriously.

"I told you to stop." She stifled her laughter. They were tangled in the blankets Zuko pulled down when he fell. "Did you hurt yourself?" She rested her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It takes more than that to hurt me…" He mumbled.

"We can't keep doing this you know." She looked back up to him and put her chin on his chest.

"I know…I just…" He didn't know how to put it. The door opened and they both snapped their necks.

"I figured." Suki sighed as Zuko sat up and pushed Ty Lee off him.

"You can't tell her…" Ty Lee pleaded.

"I won't." She looked at Zuko. "You need to, though."

"I know…" He whispered.

"You're a man whore."

"I said I would!" He yelled.

"And Ty Lee…" She looked at her friend ashamed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say it to me." Suki walked out.

"Told you you'd get in trouble." She looked to the ground. "Please…just go talk to her…" he nodded and stood up. It would just get worse if he didn't get it over with.

XXX

"Mai?" Zuko opened her door.

"What?" She said seriously.

"We should…" He sat at the edge of her bed.

"Talk? Go ahead, Zuko, I want to hear what you have to say." She crossed her arms and waited.

"I just…" She was angry, and she wasn't going to forgive him easily this time.

"You didn't know how much you liked her, and then a few hours later, you love her." She whispered.

"Mai…I'm sorry…" He looked up to her.

"Zuko…do you really love her?" She looked up to him.

"Mai."

"Just…I need to know and I need you to be honest…"

"Then…yes." He finally answered.

"Then go be with her." He shot his head up. That was the last thing he ever expected. Her eyes had tears in the back of them. "Zuko…I love you, so I want you to be happy. Obviously, I don't make you happy. Ty Lee is a good person and I know she cares about you, too." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mai…you don't need to." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Zuko…it's not easy for me, but I don't want you to lie and go behind my back…just…please." She looked up to him and pecked his lips. "Just know that I love you…" She whispered and he held her close. "Now go…she's probably waiting." She smirked a little.

"Thank you…" He kissed her forehead and stood up. She nodded and wiped away a few tears and sniffled. He looked over his shoulder as he walked out.

"If you love something…you let it go…if it loves you back…it will return…" She whispered to himself as he shut the door. She buried her face in her pillow cried.

XXX

"Nephew." Iroh glared as Zuko went to enter Ty Lee's room.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"I think we should talk. I need to know everything."

Zuko told him about the falls, and Suki finding him with Ty Lee, and how he just talked to Mai.

"I hope you don't take her feelings for granted."

"What do you mean?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Do not forget how much it will hurt to see you all over Ty Lee…" He glared.

"I know…" He frowned.

"And you are not to do anything too…active with her…at least not yet…" Iroh was still being serious.

"Uncle!" Zuko stood up.

"I'm just saying, she is a very attractive girl and I know your mind wanders…" He started.

"Just stop!" He walked away.

"Its ok, it is completely natural, Prince Zuko!" Iroh yelled and Zuko slapped his forehead.

XXX

Ty Lee just finished re-braiding her hair for about the tenth time when the door opened. It was Zuko.

"How did it go?" She frowned and put her attention back to her hair.

"She broke up with me…" He whispered.

"What?" She dropped her braid and stared at him wide-eyed.

"So…I could be with you…" He looked back up to her.

"No, no, no, no!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't be with you, now you're her ex! That's just as bad, Zuko. You chose her first." She looked into his eyes.

"Ty Lee…she knows how I feel about you…" He frowned.

"Zuko…" She looked into his eyes. "No…" She finally whispered.

"So that's it?" She picked up a hint of anger in his voice. "I give up everything for you and you answer me with 'no'? What am I, a hog monkey?" He subconsciously raised his tone.

"Zuko…" She whispered.

"No, no, its ok, Ty Lee! Its fine that I would give anything to be with you, and you say you like me so much, yet you refuse to have a relationship! Then again, when have you had a serious relationship?" He was yelling now.

"Stop." She whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't even know why I bother!" He ignored. She stood up and pointed to the door.

"I'm done! Leave!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I told you I can't and you have no reason to judge me! I was nothing but nice to you, Zuko, now get out!" She was so confused, but she knew she couldn't be around him right now. He grunted and left. She needed to talk to Mai before she did anything.

XXX

"Ty Lee?" Sokka walked in.

"Hi…" She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed. The sun just came up.

"Katara wanted to know if you were coming to breakfast…if you were still sick." He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sokka…can I talk to you?" She asked as she leaned her back against the wall.

"Um…sure." He shrugged.

"Ok, well, ok. So if I'm best friends with a girl, and she has a boyfriend that she loves, she knows he doesn't love her back and breaks up with him because he loves her best friend and tells him to be with her, what should the best friend do? I mean, should she go with the guy because she likes him, too, or should she not go with him because she knows that deep down, that would really hurt her best friend?" She asked quickly. Sokka scratched his head.

"Is this about Zuko?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She frowned.

"So…Gloomy Girl broke up with him because she wanted him to be with you?" He asked.

"Mhm…" She nodded.

"And you said…" He waited.

"I told him we couldn't because I know Mai really, really likes him…but I do, too." She looked back up to him.

"Well…she gave you permission…"

"No, she told him, I haven't talked to her yet…"

"This really seems like my sister's kind of talk…" He went to stand up but she grabbed his sleeve.

"No, please. You're the only one I can talk to. I already tried Iroh, it's about Mai, and Zuko is…" She stopped herself. He sighed and sat back down.

"Alright, well, you should talk to Mai, then Zuko." He smiled.

"You really think so…" She smirked a little.

"Yeah…she's coming to breakfast, so why don't you come, too?" She smiled and hugged him.

"You're a good friend." She smiled and let him go.

"I try." He smiled and walked out. She took in a deep breath and walked out.

XXX

Zuko sat in the table. He knew something would be said, and honestly, he didn't know if he hated the meals at the palace more than the ones here. Ty Lee sat in the side of Sokka and Mai next to her, right near Zuko.

"Um…Mai, I was wondering if we could talk." Ty Lee smiled.

"Just say it now." Mai sighed; they were all going to find out eventually anyways.

"But…it's kind of personal." She did her best to keep her smile.

"Look, I told him you can have him, I don't want him anymore." She said with her bored tone and everyone stared.

"I think we should talk about it…later." She still smiled.

"Ty Lee, I don't want him anymore." Mai rolled her eyes.

"But Mai, I'm your friend; we should sort this out…when we're alone." Ty Lee had a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Wow…you went from them both wanting you to them both wanting to get rid of you." Haru smirked.

"Shut up." Zuko closed his eyes.

"Ty Lee, obviously he likes you better than me, think of it as you have my blessing." Mai resumed eating.

"But…" Ty Lee started.

"Just shut up and take him! Would you rather make out with my boyfriend behind my back? Do you think that makes me feel better?" She stood up.

"But Mai…" Ty Lee looked down.

"I know everything you did with him yesterday, Ty Lee. He fucking loves you! You! The girl who could get any guy in the world, and you get my boyfriend, which I'm giving to you! So just be happy and take him!" She walked away. Ty Lee looked down. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder and she clenched her fists tight on her lap.

"It's ok…" Sokka whispered.

"No it's not." She stood up and walked away.

"You seem to cause a lot of problems at meals, Sparky." Toph said seriously.

"It's not my fault." He tried to stay calm; that was getting harder as the days went by.

"Leave him alone, I think he's going through enough…" Aang whispered.

XXX

**So, its summer, I guess I don't really have a schedule! Whew! But I made a Ty Luko AMV, my youtube link is in my account/bio thingy. Please review! XD**


	16. Double Date

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

XXX

Chapter Sixteen: Double Date

Mai did what she used to do to let out her anger. She threw knives at the wall. The door opened.

"Who's there?" She shouted as she threw a knife that missed Ty Lee's head by an inch. "What do you want?"

"Can we please just talk?"

"Fine." She caved and sat on her bed.

"Look, I know Zuko is the first guy you ever really cared about, and I want you to be happy, but if making him happy makes you happy, I guess I get your point, but please, just tell me that its ok and we can still be friends." Ty Lee said quickly. Mai smiled a little.

"Just be with him…it will make me feel better." She whispered.

"Thanks." Ty Lee smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.

"Now go find him before e gets in trouble." She patted her back and Ty Lee nodded before leaving the room.

XXX

"Zuko!" Ty Lee ran out and saw Zuko and Iroh teaching Aang firebending.

"Hey." He tried to smile as he walked over to her.

"I talked to Mai." She smiled.

"And?" He said between deep breaths. He and Aang were sweating; Iroh had...improved a lot.

"I want to be with you." Her smile widened. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Ew! You're sweaty!" She giggled and heard a faint snicker from him as he pulled away.

"I'm going to wash up."

"What about Aang?"

"Uncle is going over everything with him…I figured we could go do something…" He shrugged as they walked down the halls.

"Like?"

"I don't know…get out of here…it's really boring…"

"Not as boring as the palace!" She said merrily.

"Yeah but there I had stuff to do…Azula kept me busy." He smirked.

"So did…Mai…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll find you when I'm done." He kissed her forehead and walked into one of the many washrooms. She skipped down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Nobody could kill her mood today.

XXX

Zuko threw his towel over his shoulder and walked into his room. He hadn't seen Mai; he knew it would be awkward when he did. That could wait. Today would be a good day…he hoped. He dug through his bag for a shirt.

"Yo." Sokka walked in and sat on his bed. He was eating an apple.

"What are you doing in here?" Zuko cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Well, Aang's firebending, my dad's busy, Shin Sang scares me, Toph is sleeping, Teo, Haru, and The Duke went off exploring, Gloomy Girl might knife me, Suki is with Katara cleaning up, and Katara is P.M.S.ing." He said without second thought.

"Too much information." He threw his shirt over his head. "Where's Ty Lee?"

"I unno." He shrugged. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm not sure yet…why?"

"Well, Suki and I might go to the city today, you know, out to eat, probably some weirdo Fire Nation show…all that fun stuff. Why don't you bring Ty Lee…it could be like a double date."

"Why would I…?" Zuko was cut off.

"Look, it was a suggestion…I noticed how people are really starting to consider you a prick, I don't blame them, but why not try to make friends with someone here?"

"Fine…when are you leaving?"

"Eh…I don't know, an hour?" He shrugged.

"What are you doing until then?"

"You tell me?" Sokka but into his apple and Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Well…what do you usually do?" He sat at the side of him.

"Nothing…Suki usually isn't busy…" He sighed.

"So…if she's busy you just sit around and do nothing?"

"Pretty much…so how'd it go with Mai?" He looked over to him.

"Not as smooth as I hoped…" Zuko sighed.

"Zuko, it never goes smooth."

"What should we do?" Zuko repeated.

"Well…you should tell Ty Lee and I should get Suki…" Zuko nodded and stood up.

"Aren't you going to get Suki?" He looked over his shoulder to Sokka, who lay on his back with his hands rested behind his head.

"I said we should, I never said I would." Sokka smiled and Zuko smirked.

"Hi guys!" Ty Lee came in and jumped on Zuko's bed.

"We're going to go out with Sokka and Suki." Zuko said as he sat back down.

"Oh, yay!" She clapped her hands and Zuko smiled a little. He missed her perkiness…but it wouldn't take long for him to grow annoyed by it.

"Yeah, we're going to the marked area…" Sokka sighed.

"Maybe we can shop!" Ty Lee jumped a little.

"Or maybe not…" Zuko and Sokka said in unison. They looked at each other and Ty Lee giggled.

"I love you guys." She hugged them.

"Sokka?" Suki poked her head in the doorway.

"Come join the party…" Zuko said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Suki stepped in.

"Hey, is it cool if Ty Lee and Zuko come with us today?" He stood up and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess…but it thought…"

"I knew you'd understand!" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Alright, meet us at the entrance in an hour." Sokka said as he lead her out the doorway.

"Sokka…I thought we could go alone…" Suki whispered.

"Oh, come on." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

XXX

"Zuko, are you wearing that shirt out today?" Ty Lee twisted her face in disgust.

"Whats wrong with it?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Tell me, now." He sighed.

"Its just…ew." She said after a short pause.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Where are your clothes?" She stood up.

"Over there…why?" He pointed to his bag. She pulled it onto the bed and dug through it.

"Here!" She gave him a new shirt.

"But…" He was cut off when she pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed the new one in his arms. He put it on.

"And you should tie your hair back." She came back over and began to push his bangs back out of his face.

"Ty Lee…"

"There!" She clapped as she admired her job. He had a scowl on his face and she just smiled.

XXX

Zuko walked alongside Ty Lee and they met Sokka and Suki.

"Alright, lets go." Sokka smiled.

"We're taking the bison?" Zuko asked seriously.

"Just to the land…Appa's way too noticeable to bring to the market…" Sokka sighed and climbed on him. They flew over the land.

"Lets go for lunch!" Ty Lee suggested.

"I am hungry…" Suki smirked.

"Me too!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You're always hungry…" Zuko rolled his eyes and threw his hood over his head.

XXX

They found a small place where there weren't many people to eat. Zuko crossed his arms and glanced around, barely touching his food, Suki and Ty Lee were talking about something, and Sokka was stuffing his face. Suki nudged him and he looked up to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He said and Ty Lee giggled.

"You have something on your face…here." He bent across the table and wiped food off his chin. Sokka felt Zuko and Suki's glares on him…it wasn't his fault…

"Eh…thanks?" He shrugged.

"What?" Ty Lee looked to her side to see Zuko giving Sokka a death glare.

"Nothing…" He snapped out of his daze.

"Is Zuzu jealous?" She taunted.

"Don't call me that!" He stood up and shouted. Everyone stared up at him as he blushed and jumped right back down to his seat.

"You didn't say you weren't." She winked.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" He pointed at Sokka.

"Whoa, leave me out of this." Sokka put his hands up in defense.

"Because you like me." She smiled knowingly. He blushed and looked to his lap. "Aw, you're blushing!"

"Am not!" He said defensively.

"You look so cute." She pinched his cheek.

"Aw, Zuko blushes." Sokka taunted. "How cute."

"So do you." Suki smirked.

"Wha…do not!" He got defensive now.

"Like when?" Zuko asked smugly.

"You should've seen him in a dress."

"Hah! You wore a dress?" Zuko smiled.

"I needed to…so I could learn how to battle." He crossed his arms.

"Some battle…"

"Oh, Zuko, remember when…" Ty Lee was cut off when Zuko's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Shut it, Ty Lee." He said quickly.

"If you get to hear mine, I want to hear yours." Sokka spat.

"Who's going to make me?"

"Me." Suki reached across the table and grabbed Zuko's arm. She swung him away from Ty Lee. "Please do tell."

"It's just that when Zuko was little, he used to lose to us constantly."

"Who's 'us'?" Sokka asked.

"Mai, Azula, and I. you should've seen him race. He couldn't have done worse…even if he was in a dress." She stifled laughter. "We used to bet, and when he lost, he needed to wear a dress or do something ridiculous." Zuko leaned across the table and whispered to Sokka.

"If you don't tell, I won't."

"Deal." Sokka shook on it.

XXX

As the sun went down, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Ty Lee got back to the Western Air temple.

"That was so much fun!" Ty Lee clapped.

"Yeah, we should do it again soon." Suki smiled.

"Nah, I don't really like you two hanging out." Sokka smiled.

"Why, because I tell stories?" Suki smirked. Sokka wrapped his arms around Ty Lee and Suki and they continued the conversation as they went in search of the others. Zuko went into his room and let his back fall against his bed.

"Nephew, how was your date?" Iroh walked in.

"Fine." Zuko replied quickly.

"Shall you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah…just let me rest a bit." He lifted his head and smiled to his uncle who nodded in response.

XXX

**Once again, sorry about the lateness. Ok, I don't plan on starting a new Avatar fanfic soon, but when I do, you excellent readers have a say. There's a poll on my page and you can vote, so please do. And along with that, why not review? Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Well…I guess I kind of did. Ah well, review! XD**


	17. Lost Mothers

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

The next morning, Zuko walked out of his room to find everyone still sound asleep. Aang stretched and yawned. Then the first firing came. He used airbending to deflect it. A bunch of war blimps became visible as shots of fire came out. Everyone was awake now. Aang shut off their part of the temple and looked to the others.

"Watch out!" Zuko lunged at Katara and they just missed the rocks that would've crushed her.

"What are you doing?" She glared up at him.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He looked down to her with a calm expression.

"Ok, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." Katara stood up.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He sighed and did the same. As they went to take an escape route, Zuko stayed away.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"I'll hold them off! I think this is a family visit." He ran off.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee went to run with him but Sokka grabbed her by the waist. "It's too dangerous." There were tears in the backs of her eyes as they went through a small passage. They heard the temple outside begin to crumble.

"I can't get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!" Aang said as he, Katara, and Sokka tried to move the ten ton bison into the small tunnel for safety.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara tried to reason.

"We'll have to find a way." Aang stopped trying to force Appa and looked around.

"We need to split up." Sokka said seriously. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen air ship." He pointed to everyone that stood in the tunnel.

"No!" Katara said quickly. "The Fire Nation can't separate out family again!" She walked up to Hakoda and Sokka.

"It'll be ok, its not forever." He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She hugged her dad and went to run with Sokka and Aang, Sokka stopped running and looked back.

"Are you coming, Ty Lee?" He saw her eyes light up and she nodded and ran to the bison. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and they got on. Toph used her earthbending to jump on Appa.

"I can clear that out of the way and we can get out through here!"

"But there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki said concerned.

"We'll get through, let's go." Aang said the magic words and they were flying. Making a helmet of earth around Appa's head, they flew right to the blimps that were attacking.

"It's Azula!" Ty Lee pointed. They all looked for Zuko but couldn't find him. Then one of the blimps went up and he appeared standing on top, facing the blimp Azula stood on. Their jaws dropped. He ran and jumped on blimp Azula stood smugly on. In the air, she punched fire at him and he cancelled it out by kicking. He punched fire at her and she flipped to avoid it. Every punch of fire was cancelled out by a kick and a kick was cancelled out by a punch. It went on for minutes, but it seemed like hours. Then, Zuko formed an orange flame on his fist and Azula did the same with her blue flame. The fists hit each other and there was an explosion. They were both blown to opposite ends of the blimp as they fell off. Aang stayed busy avoiding the fireballs that came his own way. As they went under Zuko, Ty Lee grabbed his hand and pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace but quickly looked back to his sister that was falling down the cliff. She let go and did the same.

"She's…not going to make it." He whispered. Ty Lee clapped her hand over her mouth. Azula used her blue flames to steer her to the cliff and she held onto it and smirked at them. "Of course she did." He glared forward as they flew off.

XXX

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times, doesn't it?" Aang smiled.

"If you really want it to seem like old times, I could…uh, chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko smirked as he bit into his piece of bread. Everyone laughed, except Katara.

"Ha. Ha." She looked to her lap.

"To Zuko!" Sokka held up his cup. "Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero!"

"Here, here!" They all toasted and sipped their drinks. Toph punched his arm.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." He smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara stood up and walked away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko got up and followed her. Ty Lee frowned, he looked so hurt.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked.

XXX

"This isn't fair!" Zuko walked up to Katara. "Everyone else seems to trust me now, what is it with you?"

"Oh, everyone trusts you now? I was the first person to trust you! Remember back in Ba Sing Se? And you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed all of us!"

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really wanna know? Hm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth Kingdom. Or I know; you could bring my mother back!" She walked back to the camp.

XXX

That night, after finding out what happened to Katara's mother from Sokka, Zuko sat outside the water tribe girl's tent.

"Watcha doin'?" Ty Lee sat on the side of him.

"Waiting for Katara." He frowned as he tried to keep his eyes open. It was so late.

"Why?" She asked curiously as she played with her braid.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer." She winked and he rolled his eyes.

"I need to talk to her." He said seriously.

"Did you figure out why she was mad at you?"

"Yeah…sorta." He smirked at her, she still had the biggest smile on her face, but her eyes looked tired. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Its ok, I'll stay here and wait with you."

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to." She rested her head on his shoulder and he sighed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she nuzzled up to him.

XXX

"Zuko?" Katara blurted as she walked out of her tent. "What are you doing here?" She grabbed a brush from her bag and ran it through her hair.

"Hi!" Ty Lee waved.

"Katara, I know who killed your mother." She faced him.

XXX

Katara, Zuko, and Ty Lee had their bags over their shoulders. Katara lead them to Aang.

"I need to borrow Appa." She said seriously.

"Why, is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang joked.

"Yes, it is." Aang's face showed pure shock as he faced her. Katara and Zuko had scowls on their faces, but Ty Lee was still smiling.

"Oh, what's going on?"

"We're going to find the man that took my mother from me."

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him." Zuko explained.

"Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Katara scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She shook her head and walked away.

"What's going on?" Mai whispered to Ty Lee.

"Katara and Zuko are going on a field trip."

"And you're going because…?" The girl just shrugged in response.

"Wait, stop. I do understand." Aang stopped Katara. "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this, Aang." Zuko said bluntly. "This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine! Maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves." Her last words were a whisper.

"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang said seriously.

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent! This man…he's a monster!"

"Katara, she was my mother too." Sokka stepped forward. "But I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" She snapped.

"Katara…" He gave her a sympathetic look.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang frowned.

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple pre-school." Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's the real world."

"Now that I know he's out there. Now that I know we could find him…I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara, you do have a choice." Aang put his arms out. "Forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko cut in.

"No its not. It's easy to do nothing but it's hard to forgive."

"Its not just hard…it's impossible." Katara walked away.

XXX

That night Katara tied her hair back in front of Appa. She, Zuko, and Ty Lee had on black, stealth-like outfits.

"So you were just gunna take Appa anyway?" Aang jumped over the rock he and Sokka hid behind.

"Yes!" She said harshly.

"It's ok." Aang looked to his feet. "Because I forgive you…that give you any ideas?" He looked up with a smile.

"Don't try to stop us!" Katar said seriously.

"I don't plan to, this is a journey you need to take, you need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let you're anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Ok, we'll be sure to do that, Guru goody-goody." Zuko rolled his eyes and Ty Lee put her hands over her mouth as she giggled and looked down to them from the saddle.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang." Katara grabbed the reigns and they flew off.

"We need to fine the Fire Navy communication tower." Zuko said as he sat with Ty Lee. "All the Navy's movements are recorded by a messenger hawk." Ty Lee clung to him as she looked down. Before, she had been so focused on making sure he was ok, she wasn't that afraid. He securely wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled. "And every tower has to be up to date on where each other is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and get the information we need." Katara said from Appa's head.

"Not exactly…we need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn the southern raiders long before we reach them." They reached land and ran around the walls. Katara formed ice on the water and they all jumped down on it. Katara guided it across the small amount of water until they got across to the land on the other side. They hid behind a building and watched as a few soldiers walked out. They sprinted for the door and got into the vents. They looked down to the guard that was writing something. Katara used waterbending to spill the ink. The man groaned and got up. He walked out of the room.

"Ok, Southern Raiders." Zuko looked through the slots. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the table. "There!" He whispered and pointed. "They're on patrol near whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island, here we come." Katara glared at the map.

XXX

Zuko opened his eyes as the sun went up. He fell asleep on the saddle with Ty Lee, who his arms were wrapped around. He was careful not to disturb her and crawled to the front of the saddle where Katara sat on Appa's head.

"You should get some rest." He suggested. "We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all you're strength."

"Oh, don't worry about my strength. I have plenty; I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they attacked.

XXX

They reached the island and quickly ran in. Zuko used his swords to fight off soldiers and Ty Lee used chi. Katara ran ahead of them. Zuko took the front and kicked the door down. He blocked the firebending attack that came at him with his own.

"Who are you?" The masked man asked.

"You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me!" Zuko held his stance. The man's body began to swing out of control. His face hit the ground and Ty Lee gasped when she realized who was doing it…Katara. She was bending his…blood. Zuko looked back to her but seemed unfazed. "Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He struggled to talk. "Please, I don't know!" Zuko got on his knees in font of him.

"Don't lie!" He shouted. "You look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember what you did!" He pointed to Katara. Ty Lee felt out of place. Katara was taking control of another man's body and Zuko was losing his temper…she hated it when he lost his temper. Katara's eyes showed rage as she lifted the man and made him face her. Then she dropped him.

"It's not him. He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders; he has to be the guy!" Katara frowned and walked out of the room. Zuko picked the man up by the neck and pressed his chest against the window. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?"

"You must be looking for Yan Rah." The man replied nervously. "He retired four years ago."

"Zuko…" Ty Lee said from behind. He let go and saw the saddened look in her eyes. He had scared her. He frowned and followed Katara out. She followed him but gave the man a sympathetic look over her shoulder.

XXX

As the rain poured, Zuko punched fire in front of the old man's face as he walked. Yan Rah jumped back.

"We weren't behind the bush." Zuko said; referring to the bush that was just burnt. He took a few quick steps forward while holding his stance. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

"Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever you want. I'll cooperate." He held his hands up as he lay helpless on his back.

"Do you know who I am?" Katara pulled down the black cloth that masked the lower half of her face.

"No…I'm not sure." He hesitantly answered.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look?"

"Yes, yes…I remember you now. You're the little water tribe girl…" He gulped.

"She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender!"

"What? Who?" Katara glared through the corner of her eyes.

"Me!" She bended the water from the ground and formed a bunch of daggers out of ice. She made them all got at him, but then stopped short. The ice returned to water and splashed on the ground.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did! And you deserve revenge! Why don't you take my mother? That would be fair!" The man pleaded.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all." She walked closer to him. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me!" The man sobbed.

"As much as I hate you…I just can't do it." And they left.

XXX

Katara kicked the water as she sat on the dock. The sun was setting.

"Katara, are you ok?" Aang ran up to her.

"I'm doing fine."

"Zuko told me what you did…or what you didn't do I guess. I'm proud of you." He smiled.

"I wanted to do it…I wanted to take all my anger on him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I was too weak to or too strong not to." She frowned and stood up. "But I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him." She stood in front of Zuko. "But I'm ready to forgive you." She hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"You were right about what she needed." He smiled to Aang.

"Violence is never the answer."

"Then what do you plan on doing when you face my father?"

XXX

Zuko sat up when his tent opened. Ty Lee smiled as she crawled on the side of him.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"I'm fine…why?"

"When you got angry before…" She frowned and looked to her lap. "Were you thinking of your own mother? About how you wanted revenge for losing her?" She looked up to him and his eyes were soft.

"I'm not sure…"

"Zuko, we'll find her. After the war, we'll find her together." She smiled and he couldn't help but do the same himself. She was always so positive and he admired her for that.

"I know."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah." He lay down on the side of her and held her close. "I won't lose my temper around you again." He whispered.

"Sure." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "And you'll stop blushing soon, too, right?" She twirled his bangs with her index finger and thumb.

"Yup." He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

**A month? Holy shizz, I didn't even realize it was that long! So, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Ah! Promise you will never wait that long again! But I won't update until after august 8****th****…when I get back from camping. Sorry again, please review! XD**


End file.
